12 Days Of Christmas
by Penname.Of.Doom
Summary: Max was taken away 8 years ago and this Christmas she escaped and she has found the Flock. But she isn’t exactly the person that they were expecting. She looks different: younger, older and birdier at the same time! Can she put her family back together?
1. First Of December

_12 Days of Christmas _

_**1**__**st**__** of December….The Escape **_

**Third Person**

Maximum Ride ran through the plan in her mind, she was desperate to get out of her prison cell, if this plan failed…she tried not to think about that so much and focused on the positives like she was going to be seeing the Flock again soon, but. If she could find them, if they were still alive, if they still remembered her or even wanted her and if she didn't get captured, a lot of ifs. She got angry with herself for thinking negative again and instead went through all of her fond memories of the past eight years she had spent in the School.

There wasn't much to reflect on. All her time was spent thinking about the plan. She had plotted the exact time and date that the Eraser whom had been guarding her it's whole life the past eight years was going to die. She ran through the calculations she had scribble all over the wall of her cell. She had seen the Eraser been created and that was her starting point, she took in the fact of an Eraser's average life-span and this one was supposed to live longer than the average Eraser. Max had come up with the results of the 1st of December 2015. At precisely 3:18 am. That's when it was all going to take off.

She was panicking and practically bursting with nervous energy but she channelled it into pacing around. It kept her ready and it took some things of her mind, like Fang…she refused to let that subject cross her mind. She stopped and stood still for a few seconds to check out the time. The white coats had been nice enough to let her have a suicide proof clock in her room. It read 3:05 am. Not much longer to go. She continued to pace…it was actually more along the lines of jogging.

Max looked at the clock again and gasped. It was almost time. She walked up quietly to the door and put her ear to it. The Eraser's breathing was normal, heavy and luckily she couldn't smell it. She held her own breath when the Eraser's breath started becoming heavier and slower. 3:17 am and the Eraser was gasping for breath. Max hoped for all it was worth that he was choking on his own foul tongue. When she heard didn't hear it breathing anymore accompanied by a large _thump _of it dropping dead to the floor, she knew that it was time to get moving.


	2. First Day Of Christmas

_12 Days of Christmas_

_**1st Day of Christmas**_

**Fang POV**

**Time: 2:30 pm **

**Date: 13****th**** of December 2015**

I was writing up a report for school when the doorbell rang. I continued type for a few minutes but the doorbell went off again and again and for added effect once again. Not just three times in a row and then stopping, but non-stop ringing. It was really getting on my nerves. My patience was already worn thin by the other interruptions I had been getting all week and each time I ended up not finishing my report. So there I was half an hour before the dead line and I was still trying to figure out what to put in my introductionI would be the luckiest man in the world if I even got close to finishing the rough draft.

I sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to get rid of the headache I had gotten from the constant ringing of the doorbell. I relented and got up but didn't avoid grumbling as I did, I didn't have to worry there was no body within hearing range to hear me. As soon as I dealt with who ever it was the sooner I could get back to typing and trying not to fail my report that was worth half of this semesters mark. Before I left the room I made sure to hit the icon of the little floppy disk to save my work. I learnt that trick from an experience of yesterday's interruption. The ringing had turned into a persistent knocking on the double oak doors, proving the person to be even more desperate than I thought, I could gladly rule out Mormans.

'All right already. Hold your horses why don't you, I'm coming,' I muttered under my breath and walked even slower on purpose to punish the person for interrupting my study session. I unlocked the door and opened it.

'What do you want?' I called out to nobody, looking like an idiot. I looked all around, still not seeing anything, I got frustrated that it was some kind of prank. I would have liked to have punched something but, Iggy wouldn't exactly be thrilled to learn he had to fix another whole in the wall, especially after having fixing about 100 of them yesterday…it was a little to soon to go creating any more damage just yet.

I stepped back to shut the door but I was interrupted in the process by a tiny sweet voice, no louder than a whisper, 'Excuse me, Mister? Are you Fang?'

I searched to find who had spoken. Again I didn't see anyone. I was getting really pissed at this joke. 'Down here,' the tiny voice called. I lowered my head slowly and a head came into my line of vision. I took a step back to drink in what I was seeing as I gave her the once over, a little girl around 8 with blonde hair that was matted together with what looked like blood, I didn't really want know it was, a frightened expression on her face, torn and ragged clothing that practically falling off because it was so big. She looked very skinny and dirty. I wrinkled my nose at the smell, worse than Gazzy and bacon.

I froze when I came back up to look at her eyes. I swear that those pair of miserable, innocent and heart breaking brown eyes looking up at me saw straight through me and got a good look at my soul. A shiver coursed its way down my spine. I moved my eyes so I was no longer looking into her hers. I felt guilty when she started crying, then I remembered that I had my report to finish.

I growled at the little girl and she took several steps back. Good, since she was scared then she might just decide to leave me alone. When I turned my back on her, I heard running coming from behind. I tried to stop her but she ran straight past me and into the house.

'Hey!' I shouted after her.

I checked my wristwatch, I had another 15 minutes, and I had been outside longer than I had thought. I heard the floorboards creaking on the second floor and was going to chase after her but I didn't have time to look for her. I headed back to my laptop. Magically I finished it and proof read it I printed it and made a mad dash to my car. I left a note on the fridge saying about the girl. Angel would just have to find her when she got home from school.

**Angel POV**

**Time: 3: 30 pm**

**Date: 13****th**** of December 2015**

_Ange, there's a little kid in the house. Don't ask how she got in just find her and get rid of her before I get home and tell Gazzy that I said he had to do it as well. I don't care if he's busy. Remind him that he's still in trouble for blowing up the teachers lounge if you have to._

_Fang_

Ugh. Just what I needed. Go searching through our dusty old mansion that has a million hiding places for some little kid that snuck in while Fang wasn't paying attention, once again. Yes this has happened before, but it was definitely not a little kind, more like an angry cat that gave birth to kittens and we were stuck with the cats for 6 months. Nudge says that she's still finding cat hair all over her clothes.

I scrunched the paper up into a ball. I got it in the bin with the perfect shot. I went up to my room to ditch my bag and begin my grand adventure without any help. I had read Gazzy's mind and he was too busy to help his only blood relative, his little sister, because he was writing a song for his latest girlfriend and was really struggling to come up with the lyrics. I think the reason he broke up with the last one was because he spent so much time writing a song for the girl, he never spent anytime with.

I tried looking manually for a while but I wasn't finding anything so I gave up and used my powers. I found her mind and locked onto her location. Her mind was familiar some how yet not in the sense that I had read it recently. I tracked her down to Fang's closet, which smelt even worse than Eraser breath, I have a very vivid memory of what that smells like.

In the wardrobe surprisingly black wasn't the only colour, you could find the odd green, red, white, grey, or maroon shirt in it. Odd meaning he only owned one of each colour. But Fang been the simple guy he is he stuck to the classic black and white look. Nudge and I had been planning for this Christmas to take him on a shopping spree. And we had been saving so he couldn't say that we were spending his money.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the closet, cursing whoever was hiding in it and making me come in here. I forgot to mention that only Fang was allowed in here. But I think that I might be pardoned for this one off. I wouldn't have been surprised if I found an ancient civilisation in here. I yelled at Fang to clean up after himself but he was too wrapped up in his homework to even notice I exist. At moments like that I always imagined of what things would be like if Max was still around. A lot better than they are now that's for sure. Max would have made Fang look for the girl himself and also would have made Gazzy help me. I know, I know, it's a far-fetched fantasy.

I pulled back a wrack of shirts and I saw her. The cutest little thing I had ever laid eyes on and I could hardly make out what she looked like in the dark. She looked even cuter than I had at that age and I have seen photos of me and I was pretty dang cute. I knelt down to her height and began trying to coax her out.

'_Come on out from there_,' I thought to her. She didn't jolt when she heard my voice in her head and that startled me. I got no of aggression towards me so I continued cooing to her in her mind, until she begun to timidly crawled out, still not fully trusting me. I saw her properly and with the guarantee of Fang going to want to kill me, my heart melted on sight.

Honey brown eyes and a rather dirty face, the rest of her was so dirty as well I had no idea what her skin tone was, her features were a little mature for her age as was her height. She had golden honey curls that looked abosolutely gorgeous. She looked so scared it scared me of what could be out there that could frighten a little girl so much, but I knew even better than her of what horrors there were in the world. Her body was covered in scratches and a deep set of gashed ran across her left calf, close to the joint.

I made up my mind. I was not letting that little girl leave looking like that, actually if I had it my way she wouldn't be leaving at all. I would ask Fang for the sake of it but most likely he would say no and then we would have a fight. Some where in the back of my mind I was already plotting on using mind control as a last resort.

I got her out as far as halfway towards the door the closet before Nudge came loudly crashing into the room, her footsteps sounding like an Erasers, she squealed my name at the top of her lungs. The little girl ran back into the closet and was behind the rack of clothes again before I blinked. I crawled towards her and poked my head in between a gap in the clothes and was about to try and convince her to come out again but my mouth dried up before I could speak and Nudge pulled me out from behind to talk to me.

I was still in shock from seeing the little girl having a pair of miniature pair of wings wrapped around herself and shaking with fear. She was a little hybrid. An Avian one just like us. Nudge got straight into my face, starting to talk. I was aware that her mouth was moving but I couldn't make out the sound that was supposed to be coming from it. All I could hear was the little girl's franticly fast heartbeatfast by our standardsand her mind screaming out for help.

After 2 full paragraph's Nudge noticed that I wasn't paying attention to her and I was still lying stomach face down on the base of Fang's grotty wardrobe. She had moved out into his room thinking that I had followed her. She tapped the side of my face and I snapped out of my daze.

'Angel, you better be listening to me now! I have to repeat everything and I'm not sure if I can remember it all. Hello?' She said in her annoyed voice, which annoyed me.

'Nudge, find a sock and put in your mouth would ya?' I hissed up at her. She was hurt, no one usually had the guts to tell her to shut up, she huffed and strutted her way out of the closet to go find some other person to tell her factious gossip to, poor Gazzy wasn't going to make any progress on that song of his today…okay I didn't feel the slightest bit sorry from him, but Max did rub off on me during the years that we were together.

I reached out with my mind this time, I didn't want to overwhelm the poor thing, she was on the verge of having a break down or a heart attack maybe, and with the way things were going maybe both. I brushed against her conscience and was surprised again how familiar it was, from a faded memory perhaps. Her emotions were all scrambled and I couldn't make out any coherent thought other than '_Why does the world hate me? When is the angel coming back? Please let it be the angel and not an Eraser_.' And that was bits and pieces, her mind was even worse than Fang's closet.

I got close to her again and when she saw me she hyperventilated and flapped her wings in my face trying to get me to go away. I grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her our kicking and screaming. I felt her bite me, I took no notice. Before she made a run for it I whipped out my wings and made her look. She stoped as soon as she saw them.

I picked her up and bounced her up and down as she wailed into my ear and held onto me for dear life. She had her face in the crook of my neck. I whispered soothing words into her ear, telling her that she was safe her and that I had her. I was doing exactly the same thing Max used to do me when I was her age. It brought tears to my own eyes as I went through my last memories with Max.

Coming this Christmas, which not counting today was only 11 days away, it would be 9 years since we last saw Max. Each year around Christmas time we all mourned her instead of trimming the tree and all that stuff. It was the only time of the year we did it properly and together, we unloaded onto each other a whole year load of pain, grief and general emotions of missing her. Except Fang, all eight, coming nine, of these years he has just held it in. I avoided reading his mind as much as possible.

In the first half of the year most of us, I am sad to admit even myself, forgets about her because we are too wrapped up in our own lives. I am just glad that I woke up to myself when I did. Last year I woke up and realised what I had become. I was no longer Max's little girl I had become this false person that…I know Max would be so ashamed of me. I felt so horrible. So I did something about it. I flew for the first time since I hadn't seen Max and I have been flying this whole year.

I think that Gazzy is pretty close to waking up. Recently he's been getting pretty restless and asking Iggy if he wants to go camping and get back in touch with their 'roots'. Iggy laughed in his face. Nudge, it is going to take that girl more than a millennium to realise what she has become, mainly because she enjoys and likes the this person, I know I have read her mind. But for crying out loud to Fang and everyone that cares about her, I'm the only one that seems to think that it's a big deal that she a pole dancer. Bet your chin just dropped to met the floor for tea biscuits when you read that. She claims that she's trying to stay fit, especially since we have super metabolism and it is like impossible for us to gain weight.

Fang and Iggy, that is a horror story that would make the toughest Erasers wet their pants like a scared little kid.

I carried the little girl down stairs slowly, taking it easy on the steps, I didn't want to trip and wake her up. She had fallen asleep on me while I thought and rocked her. Her cheeks still gleamed with salty streaks. I walked into the lounge room and found who I was looking for. I sat down on the couch next to Fang and he looked up and got a pained expression on his face when he saw whom I was holding and also because the determined glare I knew was in my eyes.

'No, Angel. This is not public housing and definitely not just over night either,' he growled at me. ' Angel, you knew I was going to say no so go get rid of her somewhere and don't interrupt me next time unless it's life threatening.' I really, really, really, really, really, really rrreeeeaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyy wanted to slap him right then, the only reason I didn't was because my hands were full with supporting the little girl.

'She has wings.' He chuckled.

'Nice try Angel.' I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her feathers, which were barely visible with the way she was positioned around me He blinked and shook my hand off. He glared up at me and turned back to the laptop. I had no idea what to do with Fang anymore.

I did my best to keep her away from the rest of the Flock that afternoon. She woke up around 4 and had a drink. She dozed off again, this time I put her in my bed. When I came back to check on her around 7, she wasn't there and the grill to the air vent was off to the side. Fang was going to be even more PMSy when he found out.

**Gazzy POV**

**Time: Sunset**

**Date: 13****th**** Of December 2015**

I was getting nowhere with the song and I had given up on it around 4. I hoped on the computer and the first thing I did was check the website I had made, it was for people to post up on if they had any information about Max. There were a lot of scares, one I flew out to check out last year but it was only an injured albatross, that Angel made me bring home so she could treat it. She's got a promising future career as a veterinarian.

Nothing new was on the website so I started chatting with a few mates while listening to some music. I went on alert when I heard something scratching around in the air vent. I cautiously got the grill of and saw a dove. In my house and with my whacked out childhood, that was not something even a normal person would find in their houses air ventilation system. When it saw me it flew out and landed on my shoulder. It was domesticated big bonus, that it didn't take an aim at me. I wasn't concerned about how it got in the vents I was gob smacked when it hoped onto my keyboard and typed, 'Hi Gazzy' with its feet.

'Gazzy I need you for a sec!' Nudge called out from down the hall. I didn't want to leave the dove, so I hid it in my wardrobe, but somehow it managed to get out and flew down the hall after me, setting off a screaming Nudge. Fang came up to see what was going on. He gave me a lecture about not telling him I had a pet. The whole time he did, the dove was showing him it's butt. I laughed, Fang didn't think it was funny but he never laughed at anything anymore.


	3. Second Day Of Christmas

_12 Days of Christmas_

_**2**__**nd**__** Day of Christmas**_

**Max POV**

**Time: Midnight**

**Date: 14****th**** of December 2015**

When the clock stuck midnight I felt my beginning the cursed shape shifting process. I really didn't want to know what I was going to turn into next. Knowing the Director, which I had the unfortunate circumstance of, it wouldn't have anything to do with be nice or showing any kind of mercy, that just wasn't her style.

It was from been a small dove, to something big. I could tell it was a big form, as my height increased at such a quick rate, at one point I was growing even faster then my heart would beat in a minute. My bones ached as they shifted into new positions of the unknown form that I was taking. And then the kindly spared details of how my skin stretched to extreme points and my eyes growing to big for their little birdie sockets, so it felt like they were about to pop out.

When I finished I still wasn't sure what I was, but when I looked down all the evidence that remained of my previous form was a whole load of feathers scattered all over the floor. I felt a bit of remorse when I realised that Gazzy would be the on who was left cleaning up the feathered mess in the morning and he would be left wondering where the dove had gone.

My head was spinning as all the concerns and complications came to my mind, adding themselves to the already overflowing mix of fear, I unsteadily lifted my head up to see where the strange eerie glow of a light source was coming from, when I still had been in bird form I hadn't seen Gazzy leave any lights on.

I was surprised to find that the light was coming from the moon, and I just stared at the distorted image through Gazzy's hazy window that so badly needing a cleaning. Of course you wouldn't think from the evidence as earlier presented, that right then Fang wouldn't be the one that was prompting and reminding Gazzy to help with the house work and the normal generalness of the typical young adult job of trying to keep their room clean?

I had a lot of pent up anger at the world right then and the longer that I continued to stare at the moon the more that anger seemed to slip away. I then began to smile. On Gazzy's window I could see my reflection, I was I again, grown up me, my proper age me. I let out a happy yelp and I covered my move in realisation of my mistake. Gazzy rolled over in his sleep. I let out a sigh of relief knelt down beside his bed and kissed his forehead.

A faint smile crossed his face and he murmured, 'Max.'

He remembered me and was dreaming about me…I was extremely…flattered.

I crept over to the door, which was already open and saved me the noisy trouble of having to open it. I went down the hall way and came to a room which was even blacker than the rest, in the middle of the night. As I continued to explore I cam across several doors, but I already had my heart set on one room, which had a light on.

I peaked, from around the doorframe, and into the creak that was left from the door that hadn't been closed properly, before going in. I had nothing to be worried about. So I pushed open the door a fraction so it was wide enough for me to get in.

I walked into Fang's room and saw the light source was from Fang's laptop, which he had left on when he had fallen asleep, working on something, most likely. I sighed to myself and walked lightly over to the bed. I leant over and shut the lid without a sound. I nearly jumped through the roof when I heard it make a little ping, trying to tell me that it was on stand-by, after I figured out what it was I held my breath and just waited for Fang to wake up.

Apparently he had become a deep sleeper. All those years of pampered luxury of having 3 square meals a day and then having a roof over his head all of the time. Not that he didn't deserve any of it, he totally did, just as much as the rest of the Flock did. Hell they deserve to live in the white house. It's just that I was a little concerned about…and this is based on what I have seen. I am worried about how he is treating the Flock.

I shook off the feeling and slowly lowered myself, and sat down on the soft bed, right next to Fang. I the looked down at his face, that just like back when I still was around, he had his hair long dark hair every where, but oddly not over his eyes. Clearly I saw were bags under his eyes and signs of stress all over his somehow still beautiful face.

I cried, 'What are you doing to yourself Fang?'

I wondered if he remembered me. He probably had a girlfriend or something. He was in Uni so of course he was going to met lot's of young and creepily older woman that were going to take an interest in him. I lost him the day I got taken away, but in all of the eight years there had always been a spark of hope that kept on burning in my heart that when I came back he would still be waiting for me.

I wanted him to know I was here, right there beside him, right then. He had detested me earlier in my little girl form, he had been so cold and…cut off. I had to wake him up. 'Fang, Fang wake up. It's me Max!' I whispered into his ear, brushing a small stare lock of hair off his face. He made a soft grunting sound but didn't stir.

'Fang! Come on Fang wake up! It's me, Max!'

Nothing I tried would work, and by the end I had been reduced to tears. Why wouldn't he wake up? I had wasted my whole night trying to get him to wake up, as the sun rose through his window, the beams of the sunrise hit me and I turned into the little girl. When I had finished he decided to stir.

**Fang POV**

**Time: Sunrise**

**Date: 14****th**** of December 2015**

I didn't want to wake up, I had my best dream about Max in years, she was there right beside me last night and she was trying to wake me up, but I wasn't waking up and she cried because I wouldn't. Once again she was crying because of me. But she had been there and I had felt the tingles on my skin when she touched my face and whispered into my ear. A wonderful dream, keyword: dream.

When I did wake up it was to a pair of brown eyes starting at me at such close proximity, one movement and foreheads would collide. Not that I would have moved, I was enchanted by the fact they were so much like Max's that I was getting excited. Maybe it was her, and it hadn't been a dream after all? I was desperate enough to believe anything.

Me still living the fantasy that it was Max, I reached out to touch the face that the eyes belonged to. When I made contact the person's mouth opened, let out was an ear-piercing scream and they fell off the bed, in surprise of me moving, still continuing to scream. I reacted quickly and covered my ears with my hands… In all of my years and all the things I had lived through...not even Nudge could scream that loud.

When it was safe I removed my ears and I was gratefully for the silence that had envelope my room and sealed off the scream. I had a peep over the edge of the bed trying to locate who or what had landed on the floor.

I was disappointed to see the little girl from yesterday that Angel had decided should stay over the night even when I told her explicitly not to. Some parent I am, huh? They stopped listening to me after the first two years that Max left. God, if Max saw me then…I would be in trouble.

The little girl blinked at me and then started to clear her throat, as if she was about to speak to me. Who the hell did she think she was? Maybe my evil glare didn't have as good as an effect as I thought it did whenever I woke up.

'Mister Fang, I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm an experiment that escaped just like you, I was sent here by somebody and if you can just give me the chance to explain than I think you would be to hear what I have to say,' she spoke clearly getting directly to the point. She had guts, I'd give her that.

I raised and eyebrow and waited for her to continue, the sooner this was over the sooner I could kick her out of her and not have worry about her anymore. 'Well, to give you the basics, I was sent here by my sister who says she knows you and I think it would be better if I talked about this sensitive issue to all of your Flock because they are entitled as you are to here these pieces of information.'

She scuttled out of the room and I presumed off to find Angel. The white coats trained this one up really well, classy talk and a background story, I still didn't want her in the house.

**Angel POV**

**Time: Breakfast**

**Date: 14****th**** of December 2015**

'Gazzy, hurry up and get your hobo but down here!' I shouted, out loud, from the bottom of the stair case banister. I have had an aversion to his thoughts lately, two reasons why. His sappy thoughts about his girlfriends – he doesn't need the porn channel – and the dark ones that are nearly as bad as Fang's.

'Yeah, alright. Don't get ya panties in a twist, ' he wheezed, trudging down the stairs, one at a time, his hand running slowly along the dusty banister. I studied his face and shook my head. I really hope that his wake up call would be coming soon.

When he finally met up to me I looked him in the eyes and I dropped him a little hint, after I said that I wouldn't interfere I couldn't help myself. 'Your going to kill yourself, before Max does.'

'Ange?'

'Yeah?'

'Max isn't coming back!' Gazzy shouted right into my ears and headed towards the kitchen, trying to get as far away as possible from me.

I walked after him and saw that Melody was sitting at a chair with a plate of pancakes and glass of milk, beaming up at a stunned Gazzy, who had no idea what had happened yesterday afternoon. I walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and joined in the staring competition between him and the little girl.

'What is that doing here?' he asked pointing at her.

The girl scowled at him and stated, 'It's rude to point.' Neither of us had been expecting that reply.

Then Nudge trudged through the door followed by Fang, who once again was in another ass hole mood, the same one he had been in for nearly ten years straight. The girl beamed at Fang.

And then like she had mentally commanded us all – though I am pretty sure I am the only one known to have the power – to sit down she spoke again, 'I have an announcement.'

'Go on,' I encouraged the little girl. She looked down at her feet and hid her face behind a curtain of hair. She mumbled something and I could barely hear, 'Sweetie you need to speak up or otherwise the only person who's gonna be able to hear you is Iggy.'

Metaphor, Iggy wasn't there. Iggy was…to tell you the truth I had no idea and I would bet my wings that nobody else did either. Not even Gazzy.

She nodded and tried again,' My name's Melody and I got sent here by my big sister a-.'

'And just who exactly is your big sister?' Fang interrupted her rudely, I scowled at him and he shrugged, I laughed under my breath as I saw Melody was shotting Fang her own set of dirty looks and Fang was fidgeting. Hah, a four-year old making the mighty Fang uncomfortable, if I'd had a calendar with me at the time I would have marked it down.

'I'll get to that later thank-you very much!' she hissed at Fang, I laughed even more, 'My sister sent me here because she said I would be safe and that I would be accepted into the Flock, she helped me to escape and she said she would follow me as soon as possible.'

Fang yawned, the bloody inconsiderate whelp, Melody was pouring her heart out to us and all he can do is yawn. 'My sister said to tell you she's alive and she missed you.'

'Honey, who exactly is your sister?' Nudge asked with impatience, she could barley contain her curiosity. Melody looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world I think I heard her mutter, 'Idiots' under her breath.

'Does the name Maximum Ride ring any bells?' At the mention of Max's name all of us at the same time coughed, while Gazzy choked on the latte he had been slurping very loudly the whole time.

I was the first person to get out of the shock and come up with a reply,' Who's your sister?'

'You know the way she went on about you, I expected you guy's to be pretty smart,' Melody shook her head at us. Fang walked out of the room. But what she had just said proves Max is alive and...Max…she's coming for us. MAX IS ALIVE AND IS COMING HOME! And we have just met her little sister that has some serious attitude.

'Oh, Gazzy?' I chimed.

'What?' was his gruff response.

'You want to take back what you said from earlier?'

**Fang POV**

**Time: 10 am**

**Date: 14****th**** of December 2015**

I had to get out of there. Was way too much to get my hopes up over. Every year I had hoped that she would come back but this year I needed to get over I had a girlfriend and I needed to make the relationship work. I had to get on with my life. Max's little sister coming back, it's probably just some scheme that the white coats came up with to lure us out. The only way anyone will get me to believe that Max has come back is by me seeing her with my own eyes and a photo or a clone doesn't count.

_**Sample 3**__**rd**__** Day of Christmas:**_

'_Well if I'm nothing more than a fantasy to you consider this your subconscious wake up call,' I retorted. He smirked and I saw a little bit of the old Gazzy in his eyes._

'_Angel, said that I would be getting one of those soon…God Angel if your behind this I am so going to kill you, even if it's illegal,' he spoke at me directly. Betcha he was just waiting for me to turn into a cackling Angel. _

_So we both waited on him to notice that I wasn't a mental trick of Angel's. Eventually he sat down and stared at the wall._

'_Okay let's talk.' I sat down next to him on the bed and ruffled up his hair, when was the last time he had washed it? It was really greasy and just gross._

'_What, talk about what?' He met my stare, he won._

'_Oh, I dunno, why you're smoking for a start?' I raised an eyebrow._


	4. Third Day Of Christmas

_12 Days of Christmas_

_**3**__**rd**__** Day of Christmas**_

**Max POV**

**Time: Midnight**

**Date: 15****th**** of December 2015**

I tried Fang once more last night and I didn't get anything so I decided to do Gazzy instead. The first night it seemed like he missed me so, it was worth a shot and hopefully he was a light sleeper still, keeping with habits from when the Flock was still whole…and on the run from oversized hairballs people have the nerve to confuse with a were wolf – it's just giving them a little to much credit, don't you think?

But that's what I had decided that my mission was going to be that Christmas. Making the Flock whole again…which wasn't going to be easy and as much as I hated to admit it, I needed to get some help. Some serious help, because, come on, I mean there is only so much that I can do as a dove, a little girl and as the real me – but that's when everybody slept, last time that I checked. And it doesn't help that they have given up hope on me and I was considered a ghost…that really hurt me, deep.

Just as I had predicted, Gazzy hadn't been happy about having to clean up all the feather from my last shape change in his room, so this time I tried to keep it all in one spot to try and make it easier this time. Specially made it so that the feathers would land on dirty pile of washing so that he would get the hint. Hint: That at the same time as cleaning up the feathers he might realise that it wouldn't kill to do the rest of his room at the same time.

When I was fully shifted I had a little wonder around his room and took in most of the features, trying to pin point were the influence for all the clash of style in one room and in one person to come from. So far I had identified one as been Fang.

The room had a feature wall that was black and it was the only wall in the whole room that was free of posters, which crowded the rest of the walls that made up his room. I doubted if there was a single inch - scratch that! - centimetre of free room on those walls and since they were a splay of colour I can only guess and say, to go with the feature black wall that the rest of the walls had been white.

And of course I had no idea who was on the posters. Been locked up had put a dent in my music taste and I had yet to catch up to rest of the world of what was considered 'in' and 'cool' and 'new' as opposed to washed up singers that I had liked back in my day. Guess the same could be said for my 'adult me' fashion tastes.

Gazzy had his computer, which completely stood out in his entire modern look that he had going. Instead of what Fang had, Gazzy had what, even I could say that I knew was old. A dinosaur, translated. But it must have been really revved up on the inside of Gazzy to have kept it.

His bed was a stainless steal frame and of course it was a king. I am proud to say I no longer have a gutter mind. No contact with the outside world remember? But it didn't stop me from remembering that Gazzy was at a certain point in his life and…this sentence is getting _way_ to awkward for my liking.

I sat on his bed and hummed a lullaby I had heard once. I think it was called 'Hush little baby.' I can't be sure I changed the words around a little bit and was pleased that it sounded good. Not me but the words.

I looked over to the side of Gazzy's bed and on his nightstand was a lamp, a clock and a glass dish filled up to the very rim – almost overflowing - with cigarette butts. I had just found why his room smelled like smoke, he covered it up really well, explaining how Fang had no idea what was going on…up the back, about to fall off was a silver photo frame that gleamed in the moonlight I reached to pick it up and I misaimed the distance and sent the dish crashing towards the floor. Gazzy awoke with a start.

I kept my mouth shut and tapped him on the shoulder he turned his head slowly and when he saw me he let out a shout - what was it with everyone shouting these days? - and backed away from me. And still in bed he clumsily went into his fighter's stance, it looked more like he was trying to stretch at a really weird angle. I held my hands up and backed away from him and turned on his light.

'Max?' he rasped.

He looked me up and down and put a hand to his forehead, 'I smoked to much again, God I hate trippin' like this, come on man, snap out of it.' He actually slapped himself, he wasn't to happy to see that I was still there and I wasn't to happy to find out he wasn't just smoking ordinary cigarettes but he had stooped so low as to smoke drugs. The sweet, mischievous eight-year-old kid didn't exist I had come back to find he had turned into a pot/crack head, what ever they're called. Great welcome don't you think?

And then as that sentence started to make actual sense in my brain realised what Gazzy had just said. The little (nasty word goes here!) has just admitted that he smoked! That's when it was my turn to crack.

'Jeesh, Gazzy! Smoking and Fang doesn't know, while your on the line of confessing anything else you want to tell me you've been doing while you were away? You had under age sex? Father of a child? Been arrested? Oh, are you on the drinking scene as well? You do realise your stuffing up your life? Does anybody else know about this?' he sat there doing the goldfish, you know opening and closing his mouth. I didn't care if I woke everyone up.

He got his act together a little and made a half-hearted comeback. 'Shut up. Shut up! Your nothing more than a dream. You're not real! I'm just trippin'…what's new?' he mumbled the last part and looked at a spot on the floor, he was ashamed of himself. _Okay_, I thought. I cooled down a little when I figured that out.

'Well if I'm nothing more than a fantasy to you consider this your subconscious wake up call,' I retorted, after a little while of struggling to come up with the right words. He smirked and I saw a little bit of the old Gazzy in his eyes. The Gasman I knew and remembered.

'Angel, said that I would be getting one of those soon…God Angel if your behind this I am so going to kill you, even if it's illegal,' he spoke at me directly. Betcha' he was just waiting for me to turn into a cackling Angel.

So we both waited on him to notice that I wasn't a mental trick of Angel's. Eventually he sat down and stared at the wall.

'Okay let's talk.' I sat down next to him on the bed and ruffled up his hair. One question, when was the last time he had washed it? It was really greasy and just gross.

'What exactly? Talk about what?' He met my stare, he won.

'Oh, I don't know, why you're smoking for a start?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Fang and his stupid girlfriend,' he snapped at me like it was my fault…maybe it was but it also mad be think that it was a rather quick answer and that he could have actually put a little more thought into it.

Gazzy didn't wait for me to respond, 'he's trying to replace you Max, I hate her, she's just not you, he spends all of his time with her or at school, I never hear from Iggy anymore. Angel knows but won't do anything about it, she says that I have to wake up to what 'I've become' by myself, Nudge is wrapped up in her own problems, at first I thought he would notice and…' He paused for a breath, 'it's how I cope, all right? It's the only way I know.'

Fang had a girlfriend…I didn't linger on it. Tonight I was with Gazzy. Gazzy needed me. 'Gazzy, slow down and tell me one thing at a time,' I reached for him and brought his head to my shoulder, 'I'm back, I'm not going any where, you're my little trooper, I'm so proud that you haven't given up on life. I love you Gazzy, I hope you didn't forget that. Now start on this smoking thing, I'll try and understand but I can't promise that I won't get angry.'

He huddled up closer to me and began his woeful tale, ' I snuck into a liquor store the day after you left, I was getting some for Fang. I went by a couple of kids in the back of the alley on the way out. I hid and I head them talk. They sounded so happy and care free, I knew I was never going to feel like that again. I didn't get any then, I just remembered it with perfect detail, it's something I'm never going to forget.'

'When I was 12, Fang got his girlfriend and he started to neglect us, like not just me,' he glanced up at me to make sure I got the point I nodded for him to continue,' so I went down to the liquor store and I got something for myself, don't look at me like that, when you left we were all really depressed,' his voice was getting softer and softer, 'and I started smoking the next day and-.' He yawned his eyes were closed. Right then I saw the Gasman that I had to leave behind.

I had to be quick, before he went to sleep, 'Gazzy promise me that you will stop smoking!'

'I promise,' he heartedly mumbled.

**Gazzy POV**

**Time: Sunrise-**

**Date: 5****th**** of December 2015**

Before I even had the chance to open my eyes, I remembered last nights dream…a dream, but dream Max had been right…it was a wake up call. I won't even attempt to make a joke. I flipped the covers off me and grabbed my most prized possession. I had forgotten to say good night last night and I felt guilty. The background was a forest and it looked like a blue screen thing…it was a close shot of Max and me. Max was on the ground and smiling for the camera while I stuck my tongue out. She was trying to get brambles out of my hair. I had a flying accident. What? It could have happened to anyone, but it had to happen to me. And like any mother would, Max was looking after her little chick, me.

It was my favourite photo of Max, if the house were burning down it would be the one thing I would go back for… other then my guitar. I put the frame back where had been positioned before, behind my lamp. I then moved to the bottom draw of the nightstand, I pulled it out and saw my stash I frowned at it and remembered the promise I had made to Max…to my inner conscience, creepy how it's Max…I picked the bag up and chucked it into my bin. A huge weight was gone of my shoulders…Max would be so proud of me.

I found Melody peeking through the crack in my door, she gasped and I heard her running down the stairs. I shook my head at her antics and grabbed my guitar, that dream was good for me. I got an idea from a song, lyrics and tune already in my head.

_Hush little angel, _

_Don't make another sound,_

_Your mother is still around, _

_She hasn't left you, _

_She's just gone to get you,_

_Dew drops from the moon,_

_She want's you to never be thirsty,_

_And if they don't quench you thirst,_

_She still won't leave,_

_She'll take the dew back_

_And she'll comeback._

_To you, just like she promised_

_Cause' you're her golden child, _

_She'll love you no matter what,_

_You will always be her baby,_

_You smile will always make her day,_

_She will always come back, _

_Why would she want to leave_

_Her sunshine behind,_

_Hush little angel, _

_Don't make another sound,_

_Your mother is still around, _

_She hasn't left you, _

_She's just gone to get you,_

_Moonbeams that dance on the water_

_And she's to make you_

_A blanket out of them_

_It's going to be the softest_

_Blanket there ever was_

_But if that blanket _

_Lets the cold in,_

_She will set the moonbeams free_

_Cause' you're her golden child, _

_She'll love you no matter what,_

_You will always be her baby,_

_You smile will always make her day,_

_She will always come back, _

_Why would she want to leave_

_Her sunshine behind,_

_Hush little angel, _

_Don't make another sound,_

_Your mother is still around, _

_She hasn't left you, _

_She's just gone to get you,_

_The comfiest cloud_

_And has made it into_

_A pillow for you_

_And if it don't work that_

_She'll still love you_

_And you'll still be her little angel_

I stopped with it and smiled. This one wasn't going to be for Alyssa - my girlfriend, who will also be thrilled to her that I'm not smoking anymore - this one was going straight to Max, the closest thing I had ever had in my life to a Mom. She came to me last night. I know she did. I actually believed Melody now. Max is coming soon, and when she does I am going to sing her the song.

**Melody (Max) POV**

'Hey Melody?' Gazzy caught up to me and I looked up, even when I am my proper age he's bloody taller than me…

'Yeah?' I hated how my voice sounded, my sarcastic jokes couldn't work anymore…sigh.

'You want to go flying?'

I smiled at him and nodded eagerly he took it as a yes, I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and walked with him trying to match his fast pace with his extra long legs as we made our way up to the sky.

_Sample 4__th__ Day of Christmas:_

_**Time: 11 pm**_

_**Date: 15**__**th**__** of December 2015**_

_I was no believing my small birdie eyes. Nude was working in a-a-a…I can't say it, it makes me physically sick. Even as a bird. My little girl had become XX XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX. If you had kids would you be disgusted to see your baby girl doing a XXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX stupid perverted men, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX What made her sink that low?_

**A/N: Last time I forgot to leave out the part where Gazzy smoked, but I ain't makin' that mistake again this week. So MWHAHAHA you must wait and be tortured as your minds real and try to figure out what this annoying fortune cookie of an author is thinking. **

**Hint: think like a nutcase and to do that…imagine that you have a peanut for a brain…just try avoid actually eating when you do thatsigh (I learnt that one the hard way!) And not to mention that it is so obvious.**

**Feeling very greedy so…5 reviews for the next chapter! Jks. 3 will do. **


	5. Fourth Day Of Christmas Part One

12 Days of Christmas

**4****th**** Day of Christmas (Part 1)**

**Max POV**

**Time: 11 pm**

**Date: 15****th**** of December 2015**

I was making my way through the air ventilation system…you know, just doing my nightly rounds; checking up on everything and everyone while I tried to keep my paranoid mind off the exceedingly long wait of being in my own true form once more. Ah, the joy to be over one foot tall again. The promise sent a shiver up my spine and into my brain...but that would be getting my hopes up to high, wouldn't it? Pun intended.

I still wasn't used to the whole bird claws instead of feet thing, making me twice the klutz I normally am and I was having major trouble moving around without creating a scratching symphony. Not to mention I lacked grip, so I practically slid all the way to the conjunction that would allow me to fly up to the second floor.

On my way I saw the most unusual thing.

Through the crosshatched grate I could clearly see that somebody making his or her way down the stairs in a big hurry, sending my mind straight into a panic mode. Which member of the Flock was sneaking around at such a late hour, I wonder? The best and worst of all the questions was 'Why?' A million answers where coming up, but I snapped out of it as I headed to where the footsteps were going…the front door.

I scrambled back down along the air vents, barely making it in time to see the scene unfold itself before me: Nudge was quietly fiddling with the lock on the front door, obviously trying to sneak out without making to much noise, most likely in the fear that one of inhabitants of the house would notice her with their super hearing and catch her red handed…even though I already had. But seriously, what can a dove do to stop a teenager sneaking out, when it can't even properly navigate with its own tail feathers yet?

So, because I was an ambitious little birdie, I sprinted (is that even the correct term for it?) down the ducts, heading for the loose grate. Once I got to the loose grate I had to use all my pitiful body weight to push against it, just to get it open. I fell out not expecting it to open when it did and landing rather ungracefully on the floor.

I pulled myself up from the feathered mess I had created on impact and fluffed out my feathers trying to smooth them down a little. My attention was quickly diverted by a loud click. I turned my head and saw that Nudge had just cracked the deadbolt lock and was now twisting the door handle to open the door.

She opened the door wide enough so that she would be able to slip through. Before she left she took one last look behind her shoulder and then slipped through the door and closed it seconds after she had just gone through it. Somehow in those crucial seconds I managed to get outside and throw myself through to the front porch with her, without getting caught up in the door.

Everything after that happened so fast that my little birdbrain just simply failed to keep up with it all. In that time Nudge had managed to re-lock the door and take off. As soon as I snapped out of that daze I also took off and flapped my little dove wings hoping to catch up with Nudge as quickly as possible. There was no way that I after I had gone to all this trouble to just get outside, that I was going to loose her.

**Time: 11:50 pm**

**Date: 15th of December 2015 **

**Max POV**

I had no clue as to how long we had been flying. What I did know is that I wouldn't be able to last much longer at the pace was going, just trying to keep Nudge within my range of sight. Of course she was only cruising, taking her time to where ever they were going. She wasn't the one that was flapping like crazy just trying to keep up.

I scrunched up my nose (mentally) when I saw where Nudge indicated she was planning to land. It was a dingy alleyway surrounded by graffiti covered buildings. And from what I could tell the street that the alley way had only one street light and it wasn't working. Of course as luck would have it in the world today the alley didn't have any lights on either. The only source of light that I could see was a neon club sign.

I really did not like where Nudge had lead me.

When Nudge did land it was in a big scoop. She narrowly missed the big dumpster that lined one side of the alley and was most likely the source of the putrid smell. I shivered at thought of what could be in them. A rotting corpse? It could have been possible, taking into consideration of our location.

I looked at Nudge for any signs as to why she might be landing in an alley like this and she gave away nothing. She simply folded in her wings and took off the jacket she had on. Before she even had it half way off I was appalled by what I was seeing.

In my shock I tipped over and landed on some random trashcan lid that was just lying around, waiting for someone (me) to trip over it. I cursed myself when the noise carried on; not been muffled by the garbage bags I was hiding behind. Nudge heard the clutter and turned around.

"Who's there?" I remained silent, hoping that she wouldn't come looking for me. She looked around for a few more seconds and then returned to removing most of her clothes.

I looked at the club's sign which I could see clearly now, across the road from us; avoiding having to put up with the sight of what Nudge was doing another moment longer. The sign had flashing outlines of women dancing and there was a long line of men cuing up out the front for it. Then I glanced back at Nudge who was wearing a leather bikini top and now also a short as black leather miniskirt.

Things really weren't looking even better when Nudge left the alleyway and started to cross the road without out even looking to see there was a car coming and walked straight past the line, with its occupants shouting out vulgar suggestions and passed the bouncer - who I saw grin at her, his gaze staying on her then needed - into the club without even being held back or questioned about how old she was.

And also confirming my most recent fear. That Nudge either: (a) worked there as a waitress only (b) 'she was a regular'… Try and guess what I was gunning for?

I was just about to go after Nudge when I felt a punch beneath my windpipe and was thrown backwards by an invisible force. I collided with such impact into the wall that it was a miracle that my neck didn't end up cracking.

I didn't have a watch or anything but I knew what the time was.

Midnight.

When I had a proper sized brain again I started to plan how I was going to get into the club without having to line up. I had just begun to pace around the alley kicking random bits of rubbished that had fallen out from the over flowing bins. I eventually came into contact with another trashcan lid and I was about to kick it but I was distracted by how shiny it was.

How was it that new trashcan lid didn't have any graffiti on it?

I then noticed that I could see my reflection in the thing. In a distorted way but it did give me a full-length image of myself with a very dark ground. Then I got an idea. I raised my chin to look up at the club sign for inspiration and called upon mental flashbacks of what Nudge was wearing.

I glanced down at the clothes I was wearing and got stuck right into it.

I started with my plain white button up blouse. I closed my eyes as I did it but I grabbed the bottom of the shirt and started to rip it upwards. Going up beyond the navel mark and finishing a few inches south of were you would be able to see my wings up the back. I then unbuttoned the first three so I was showing…cleavage. I also tore the sleeves off.

Figuring that I was trying to go for the wild and kinky look I undid my hair from it's tight French braid and let it fall loose in the crimpled waves, until it rested at it proper length just at the top of my thighs. Reason as to why it's so long? Well at the School I found in rather hard to get my hands on anything sharp enough to cut it and in the past few days I have been to busy to even dream of noticing it.

I looked down at my jeans and cringed at what I was going to have to do to them. I sighed and started ripping. The sooner I did it the quicker it would be over and the sooner I would be able to go after Nudge. Soon enough my full-length jeans had been transformed into a lovely pair of denim underwear. I shivered in the cold but went on. I got my jacket and ripped the long sleeves off it this time.

I threw the rest of the jacket away, along with all the other scraps of my clothes. I pulled the long sleeves on and checked my reflection once more with the trashcan. I let out a gasp and even took a step back.

I didn't recognize myself when I'd first looked at my reflection, but now…I might have well just gotten one of those red name tags and written: Hi, My Name Is Slut-Max. The other half of me – one of many, actually. From 6 am to 6 pm I totally do child pornography…not!

Only one thing was missing. The six-inch heels that would truly label me, as being one of those 'people'. But where the heck was I meant to find a pair of six inch stiletto heels in a dirty alley way?

I took a deep breath and held my chin high; stepping over the trashcan lid that was in my way...and from there my heartbeat just went straight through the roof. Each step took I came up with another reason to turn back. Each step I regretted ever deciding to follow Nudge that night. With each step I took I got closer to the entrance of the alley way and closer to Nudge.

Soon I was crossing the road and practically forcing my self not to hyperventilate. There was no turning back once I crossed the dotted line that traced its way down the long narrow street that I was crossing and around the corner, making it out of even my incredible range of sight.

I kept walking forward until I came to the curb. I only had to lift my foot a little and I would be stepping into the unknown territory. I had actually looked down to see if there was some invisible highlighter yellow line that ran through the gutter, clearing indicating that certain people may cross that tape and be accepted into the alien world.

Forcing myself, I purposefully began to lift my foot – watching myself as I did – and placed it on top of the curb. When I heard the impact I scrunched up my eyes and winced, just bracing myself to get knocked back over the line. When it didn't come I opened my eyes and still saw that my foot was still firmly placed atop the curb, I grinned and struck a stupid super hero pose. It was on the spur of the moment I swear!

'Ha! Shove that in your juice box and suck it!' I thought proudly in a deep super hero's voice.

Coming down from my high of triumph, I shivered and moved my hands down from resting on my hips to rubbing my thighs, trying to give the lower half of my body some warmth. There was definitely a chill in the wind tonight, I noted.

All signs of confidence that I had moments ago vanished and I was left exposed, open and waiting for someone to attack. Timidly I looked up to examine the live action sequence that was been shot right before my eyes. It looked like the usual stereotypical club straight out of a movie. Of course right in the middle of it all was the bouncer. Theoretically speaking he was the only real obstacle that stood between my baby girl, Nudge and I and I would be damned if I was going to actually let the bouncer stop me from getting to her…

Boldly I took another step forward and couldn't help but thinking in my mind, 'This is one small step for Avian-Americans, but one giant step towards Nudge for me.'

**Time: 12:30 am**

**Date: 16****th**** of December 2015 **

**Max POV**

"Dude, come on! Just let the chick in already. It's obvious that she works here…" As the impatient guy shouted and as he did I could feel every single pair of eyes in the line trained on me.

Unconsciously my hand had been raised to rub the back of my neck, which felt like it was one fire. Realising what I was doing, I quickly corrected my mistake, turning 'rubbing back of neck' into 'running hand through hair to look seductive'. It must have worked better than I originally thought because the bouncer was moving to the side, lifting up the red velvet rope at the same time.

It actually worked or the bouncer just got sick of all the catcalls and threats down in the line. He might have even just wanted to keep the line moving. I had no intention of sticking around to find out either.

I went to go in, walking around the imposing bouncer, but was pulled to halt just as I was going to make my last step into the club. I looked down at my arm to see what exactly had a hold of me. When I saw it was a hand I relaxed noticing firstly that it wasn't in fur, but tensing right back up again that it could be an unmorphed Eraser. My eyes traveled up and were met with a close up of the bouncers squashed up face.

He leant down even further and whispered into my ear, "Save a dance for me."

I winked at him, but on the inside it was taking everything I had, not go puking up everything and anything that I had ever eaten. Satisfied with the wink the bouncer let go and I hastily scampered forth into the intimidating door way.

'Wow, once again the award for stupidity goes to the bouncer, that's probably going to be tricked more than once in his lifetime.'

From the outside it had looked like a plain old hallway, but through out my life, as I have learnt the hard way, not everything is how it first appears. At first I had judged it to be all black and lacking colour, but in my whole life I could never have been more wrong. I mean sure, the first 25 feet or something had been pure black - even my genetically modified eyes couldn't see through it. When I came to the end of the 25 feet I was faced with a black velvet curtain and I was only to see that because of all the silver streaks. At the top of the curtain I could see a faint outline of some kind of light shinning on the other side. But when I drew back that curtain my jaw hit the floor, faster than a bullet or Superman trying to get rid of a really bad wedgie.

Okay. I admit, when I first embarked on this journey I hadn't expected to be lead to such a ratty neighbourhood, but I kept going. Then I saw where Nudge worked and the whole strip routine in the alley, figured out what that added up to; despite it all I kept on going. But, what was before me? It was a good possibility that I could turn on my heel, without any second thoughts and run like hell. The stench alone was enough to make me turn around.

Though I hadn't come this far just to give up. So, I walked forward and immersed myself into the 'local scene'. The front doorway, which I had just stepped through, was decorated with a series of fairy lights strung around its tall frame. I surveyed the disco ball vomit of lights and colour around a large room that had to be about the size of a football field. Maybe I am exaggerating a little but I seriously could not see a horizon in that room.

Most of the room was over filled with eager men waiting to get into the hefty number of booths that lined each side of the immense room. Did I mention that in the very centre there was a water feature that a few men were currently throwing up into – poor fish, if there were any actually left alive to feel sorry for.

The club itself had very distinguishing features: the plain concrete walls were covered up with silk tapestries that depict many recognisable events in history, sexist history that is; man conquering woman. Yeah right. Moonlight streaming in from multiple skylights, bounced off delicate little crystals that dangled helplessly from chandeliers that were hung way up above, way higher than actually expected – to avoid damage from the crowd below.

Of course what would any club be without a bar? The bar itself could or not be spray painted gold and encrusted in fake jewels, it was kind of hard to tell since it was on the other side of the room/dance area. But I was able to clearly see the box window behind the bars and what was in them; two women per box making out with each other. Then attending to the bar and keeping the grog flowing without any effort were the topless barmaids.

Did I mention that each booth has a different theme? Or the big winding staircase that had another just as stupid as the guy outside looking bouncer guarding it. Or what about the big velvet rope that had a little sign hanging from it that said VIPs' only? No? Well I just did then! Hah!

Another weird thing about the club was that all the men seemed to be getting cut off at the knees and pushed over harshly, falling into drunken heaps babbling nonsense on the floor…something other than beer. Whatever it was it was getting more violent and heading straight towards me.

Cue dramatic Jaws music. Dan-nuh. Dan-nuh. Boom. A little man, even shorter than me in Melody form immerged from the last to men that fell over and came charging at me, stopping just before me.

The guy might have been small but there was no way that anybody would be mixing him up with one of Santa's elves. He was almost completely bald, any/ all remaining hair was slicked back into a really bad comb over. He was wearing one of the most hideous Hawaiian shirts I had ever seen on over a pair of spandex leather pants, which so totally did not compliment his little beer belly. Yup, nobody is going to want to hug that teddy bear for sure.

Then he started to talk: "Thank heavens that your here, finally. My God, I was starting to think that Cassandra wasn't going to pull through. But here you are, right here in front of me, like a fresh daisy popping up out of a patch of dead weeds… Now down to business, you'll be replacing Ju-"

I did the whole look of shock thing and started staring at the little guy for a whole other reason. He so did not have the voice that I was expecting. You know those really deep sexy voices on radio; they use them whenever they're describing chocolate? Well the little guy had that voice and from the sounds of it…he was most likely gay.

I was still trying to get over the fact this guy had a deep voice and it barely scratched the surface that he was speaking again. He was going faster than Nudge ever could, which is really saying something.

"My goodness. They really were scrapping the bottom of the barrel when they sent you over." The guy could have slapped in the face with raw turkey and it would have had the same effect.

"Excuse me?" I tried to stay calm.

"Oh, sweetie, it's alright. We all have to start somewhere. Now, plea-." Yep, he was dead gay little man.

"Who the hell are you?" I managed to grind out, barely able to hear myself over his deep voice.

"Y-you don't know me? How is this possible? Surely you've heard our darling Cassandra muttering about me under her breath at some point?" The confused look really suited him.

"No," I said, extending the 'o'. "I don't know who you or this Cassandra person are!"

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" He flung himself forward and wrapped his little arms around my leg, in an astonishingly strong grip.

"What?" I asked while trying to shake him off my leg without hurting him.

"Your not one of Cassie's. You're the new intern coming over from Junglzium. I wasn't expecting you until next week...I guess you will have to do, in the mean time..." He finally got off and took a few steps back, eyeing me up he spoke.

"What?" I repeated not any closer to understanding what he was going on about.

"L-M-A-O. You're going to need to be a little more creative with your sexy talk Darlin', if you expect any paying customers. Now turn to the side please," he started to make exasperate hand movement for me to turn so I did.

"Turn again, please," he tapped my but, and with flushing cheeks I did as he asked. 'This is for Nudge. This is Nudge,' I was constantly reminding myself. It was all for Nudge and I would do anything for my Flock. For Nudge. Even getting sexually assaulted. Oh, what a courageous person I am.

"Okay, that's enough," he clapped his hands and I swung back around, restraining myself not to turn my momentum into a backhand.

My first instinct was someone at eyelevel so I had to readjust my neck angle to look at the guy properly. After this conversation was over I was definitely going to have to consider going to see a masseuse, just to work out the cricks, not to mention my way over tense muscles. Been a bird, little girl and normal me, really took its toll. But of course I had to find Nudge first and standing there, talking to little gay man was delaying me even further. I didn't need to remind myself that I only had a limited amount of time there.

"You've won my eye. I totally love that little theme of you have rolling. An angry Amazonian woman warrior out for revenge on any male she sees. You are defiantly a sexy thing, but it does take a little while to get past the outer surface. The customers that go for the independent woman thing are going to love you." He put his hands in front of his face, like he was showing it to me; like his mental images were hovering there, visible in mid-air.

"Oh, no. That's not good. Look's like Dark Angel is going to have some competition," he chuckled.

"Who are you?" I asked, finally getting a word in.

"Jonathan, darling. But my sweeties all call me Johnny. That includes you, you know?" He wiggled his eyebrows and burst out laughing, becoming serious again 2.5 seconds later. "Now, I'll give you the proper tour. Come, come!"

Damn, for little guy he moved pretty quickly._ I _had trouble keeping up with him, even with my extended stride. All though I could clearly see where he had been, anyone could. Just follow the trail of men on the floor. Now that was a good joke.

We were about half way through the room when we went by a certain booth and I stopped dead in my tracks. When 'Johnny' called out for me I had to keep going, but soon enough I was able to loose him in the crowd of hobo's and trace my steps back to the booth that had a sign on the front, flashing on and off, "DARK ANGEL!"

The feeling that I had earlier when Jonathan had mention 'Dark Angel' returned. Then living up to my reputation, the next decision was easy…there was no line, the cost was clear and it wasn't too packed. Plus, no stupid meatheads I would have to bash up (mentally….). I just went right in. And there is nothing more in the world I regret more than that decision….other than leaving the Flock.

Let me tell you, even if time could erase itself, nothing, absolutely nothing, could take back the harrowing scene that Lucifer himself must have had in the making downstairs, for a couple o' centuries. I had found Nudge in the worst-case scenario that I had predicted and just didn't want to admit.

Her costume…I'll explain what it was and then you people may get the picture!

Nudge was wearing: a sequined bikini with missing sequins in all the wrong places; no jacket. Yeah, you read right. No jacket. Meaning her wings were also on display, idiots up front thought that they were 'props' (least you know where the name came from). The only other pieces of clothing that she wore, was boy-style bikini bottoms and a little tool belt, equipped with all the latest high-tech gadgets, toy tools. Then to top it off a hard hat and gloves.

Oh, but the fun didn't stop there. As she was going around the pole, she mouth to random guys she made eye contact with, "I can fix it!"

Bob the Builder was in town, after coming in via L.A!

"Nudge?" I tested my voice, seeing if she could hear me.

No luck.

"Nudge?" I called out way louder this time.

With no results once again I began to push my way through the crowd, barely making it out alive when I arrived at the front of the pack a drooling men, all centred around Nudge's podium.

"NUDGE!" She looked down in alarm, scanning the crowds, as she continued to dance, searching for a familiar face that would call her that and not 'Dark Angel'.

I nearly had a brain seizure. How could she not see me? Did she see me and not register it was I that was calling for her? Did she ignore me on purpose?

And at long last, everything that had been built up inside of me over the past eight years boiled over and I, Maximum Ride, finally cracked. My hands uncurled from their lethal fists of fury, shot straight up and latched themselves onto Nudge's elbow, pulling her down and far away as possible from the sordid pole. I tugged and she whirled around, amazingly in 6-inch heels, finally facing me, giving me some of her apparent broad attention span.

"Get down from there, now!" I snarled.

"Who the hell are you?" She matched my volume and level of anger,

"Someone who's here to help you. Now get down!"

"No!" She tugged on her arm trying to get away, my grip remaining unbreakable.

I warned her one last time, "Get down!"

"Let go of me freak!" She shouted raising her other hand to strike me, but soon found out it was too late.

Pulling her down a fairly easy task. She still was a stick and weighed just as much as one…despite all her best war efforts, I had the upper hand (adrenaline rushes, got to love them), but nothing is more powerful than maternal instinct in the pissed off section.

The men in all their drunken haze, who had been watching her didn't notice she was missing for a good ten seconds. Frightened of me she fought all the way out of her booth and into the crowd where the real fuss began.

"Let me go!" I couldn't see what she was doing but I could feel it. Biting, kicking, screaming…clawing, whatever she could do to hurt me, she did it.

"Security! Marty! Marty! MARTY! Help me, would 'cha, ya stupid llama's ass!" Her vocabulary had indeed expanded since the last time I talked to her.

She plunged her nails into my ear and I hissed. When she heard and noticed my reaction to pain, she was going to try it again but I stopped her and spun around and threatened that I would cut off her hand the next time she struck me and if she didn't shut up, it would be her tongue.

The threat worked and I plunged us further into the club, heading for the non-existent horizon. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted an abandoned booth and headed straight for it.

"Where are you taking me?" I pointed to the abandoned booth.

I pushed her in and followed swiftly behind; blocking her way out if she tried to do a runner. Satisfied that there was no one in there I dragged her over to one of the seats on the far side of the wall and got down to business.

"SIT!" I commanded.

"Fine!" She stomped her foot and looked away before muttering, "Freaky lady"

"What was that?" I wasn't entirely sure of what she'd said.

"Hoh my god! Nothing. Look, I'm sitting, okay? My ass is on the seat! Sitting! And can you stop shouting? My ears are starting ta hurt!" Gazzy wasn't the only one with a teenage attitude apparently or the language part either.

"That's not sitting, that's squatting, now sit your butt on that chair before I make you and has been already demonstrated tonight, I am not afraid to try and I won't stop shouting until you do…so SIT!" Finally she got the message and actually sat.

"Fucking hell! What do you want from me?" Nudge asked, eyes traveling around the room, probably looking for an escape route.

"Are you finished?" I snapped; bring her eyes back to me.

"NO! I want to know why I'm here!" She demanded, rising up of her chair.

"Sit and I'll tell you," I replied calmly. She slumped back down and shuffled her feet, heels making clicking noises against the floor.

She sniffed. "I'm sitting like I have been this whole time"

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked hotly, cracking open all the pent up feeling and emotions that had been contributed by my experience of that night.

"W-wha…What's MY problem? What the fuck is yours, crazy bitch?!" Her swearing so wasn't helping me to control my temper.

"My problem is you standing up there half naked!" I retaliated full force, not caring how sus is sounded.

"Look. I don't do lesb-" Nudge started before I quickly cut her off. How could she…my mind wondered back to the boxes above the bar and I involuntarily shivered at the though of Nude been in one of those.

"Not that!"

"What do you wan-Wait! This 'bout ya hubby or summthen? If this is about ya husband or something than I seriously had no idea that they were married, okay? So don't think that taking your pathetic marriage problems out on me is going to fix anything. I mean, the reason he came to me in the first place was probably because you got something wrong with you…okay so nobody to blame but yourself, that you got no sex drive!" Her comebacks were still the same length.

"Not that either!" By then I was really getting frustrated.

"My problem is why you're doing this to yourself!" I explained slowly, trying to imagine that she was eleven again, yet I just couldn't bring myself to do that so it came out in a kind of snobbish voice that she took the wrong way. "Why the heck are you doing this?"

"What you takin' 'bout? You're the crazy bitch that dragged me over here!" Was Nudge condescending me?

"Not that! Good god Nudge, you're just dancing up and down poles in there putting yourself on a platter, offering yourself to any passer by. Getting to together with any random man. How can you do that? Too your family? How could you lower yourself to such levels of filth? To work in a brothel?" She shrieked and tried to walk away but I grabbed her by the back of elbow and pulled her back.

"We're not finished!" I told her sternly.

"I say we are lady!"

"I said that we weren't!" I growled.

"Just let go of me!"

It was time to pull out the big guns, if I was planning to get anywhere that night, or eve that week.

"How could you do this to Max?" That caused a reaction!

"Who…how?"

"Do you even care?"

Suddenly, she slapped me with enough force, so that it sent me to the ground. Warily I pushed myself up on my elbow and put a hand against my cheek trying to soothe the stinging. I pulled it back when I felt it wet. I had been expecting blood not tears. I didn't actually have any time to linger on that because Nudge who by then was crying as well was standing over me and shouting down at me.

"Well some people have different ways of making a living, not everybody can have a cushy job and a stable annual income of 250 g's a year, can we?" By then I was back on my feet and leaning against the wall for support. Showing signs of weakness not good and obviously Nudge remembered these signs and continued to assert her authority over me.

"Some of us don't have a perfect house full and a happy family to go home to. Some people have to rough it, myself included. I'm only trying to make a living here and I really don't like it when random chicks who think that their pompas asses are so much better than mine, come in here and start lecturing me on my ethics, code of honour or whatever shit that you were going on about. I am so sick of it. I already get enough of it from my family, so I don't' need it at work as well.

I don't even know why I'm telling this to a stranger fucked if I know and fucked if I care. But I'm going to tell you the truth about the world, anyway cause your nothing bad will ever go wrong in your prissy 'lil life will it? You won't ever have to say good-bye you won't have to watch your family fall apart! No way will you ever lead a bad life. So here is the truth: life is unfair, I've know that ever since I was a little girl and it's not about to change anytime soon. My job? I do it cause as least it's one way to make sure that I at least have a roof over my head, food on the table and other shit. I'm just trying to survive in this world! So if you have a problem with the way I live, get over it! I had to!"

The look she was giving me…it just called on a tsunami of sobs. What did Nudge do? She threw back her head and cackled and then continued to shout at me. The whole time I wanted it to go away. I wanted it to end. I even began to wish that I had never come back. That I should have just stayed in the School. I never thought things were going to be so bad…

Then she started the kicking again. Beating me up. Pulling my hair and marking my skin with her long nails. What hurt the most was when she kicked my wings. The one thing that had connected the whole Flock as a family. And when I begged her to stop. I asked her to think of her family but that just made her kick harder.

"You're pathetic and I don't even know why I wasted my time on you!" She screamed that last thing at me before spitting on me and turning to leave.

Just as Nudge was about to walk out the door she turned around one last time and said the last words that totally broke me down. Knowing that those words were going to get to me more than anything else she had said or done that night.

"You know I do this for just more than the money! I get other bonuses to!" With that she walked out and left me in my little ball on the floor.

When I felt like I could move again I ran out of that club even faster than I had been getting gout of the School. I couldn't stand to be within the walls that had corrupted Nudge's innocence any longer. When I actually flew home feeling like a pathetic lump of crap with wings.

I snuck back inside and went to Fang's room again. It clicked that the whole time I had been following Nudge and finding out about her secret habits he had been fast asleep and totally unawares of what had happened. And as I sat on his bed, eventually curling myself up best I could next to him, even though I felt repulsed to even be in the same room as him. All the same I was there and I didn't sleep just sat there wondering and thinking how I could make Nudge get better.

Truthfully? I don't think I will ever forget the look that Nudge gave me that night.

I wish that Fang had seen it to. Then he would also be haunted by what he partially caused.

I wish that he could feel the drenching guilt drowning him from the inside.

I wish that his eyes could burn from what they saw tonight and want to gauge them out as not to see the horror anymore.

I wish…I wish that he had of done something to prevent this.

I wish that he hadn't of let me leave….

I wish that he was here to comfort me…to tell me that Nudge was going to get better and tell me the beautiful black lie that he used to tell me all the time back in the good days…that it was going to be okay; even if I knew it wasn't.

So many wishes and not a single one of them was going to come true.

**Time: 10: 30 am**

**Date: 16****th**** of December**

**Melody POV**

I quietly opened the door to Nudge's room and peaked my head in, to check if she was asleep yet. When she had gotten home I'd already done my daily transformation. Unfortunately when Angel asked me about the bruises I nearly said 'Nudge did it'. So I bit my tongue and forced myself to say I fell over on the stairs in the middle of the night. No matter how much 'older' Angel was than me, I still didn't and never will feel comfortable lying to hear and it didn't even involve the mind reading factor.

Thank god, Nudge was safely tucked up in her bed, fast asleep.

She had the blinds partly closed so I could just make out the different kinds of furniture she had in there. Of course there was a bed, a mini-fridge (surprise, surprise), chair, wardrobe, makeup table. Normal stuff for a girl of her age. Innocent things. Things that would never lead you to suspect that events of last night.

Then there was a weird photo that hung to the side. Upon closer inspection I actually saw that it was a picture of Nudge and I. Just the two of us been our regular dirty old selves. Keyword: dirty. Both of us had smudges of mud al over our faces, yet we still grinned and put up with it. Nudge was missing her two front teeth so it was an old, old photo. Back when Nudge was…my thoughts went no further. The wound from the other night were still too fresh to think about it.

Been really quiet as not to wake Nudge, I dragged one of her stools over to the photo and stood on it to take it down. I was in the dumb short little girl body and couldn't reach the darn thing…even when I stood on_ tippy toes_. So with the chair I was able to reach it and pull it off the wall…though the photo wasn't the only thing that I was able to reach.

When I pulled the photo of its hook there was a gaping big hole in the wall. I did a double take, blinked my eyes a couple of times and it was till there. Unmoving and still in the wall. I carefully stepped down from the chair and placed the photo upon the carpet. Before stepping back up upon the chair and peering into the hole, trying to determine what could possibly be in it.

What could be in a hole in the wall? A hole in the wall in Nudge's room? That got the alarm bells ringing. Even though they were running lets see...a few crucial minutes late!

I stuck my face in it and couldn't see anything, but what one cannot see, other senses shall make up for the lack of sight. Or some weird motto that goes along those lines. The reason for all that metaphorical stuff was because I am telling you that I could _smell _something!

To be precise: the hole was dark and small, large enough only to fit...what do ya know, two Nudge sized fists in at a time, well that's just what I'm guessing. The smell itself arose more than just bad memories within me. It made me want to Nudge and wake her up to protect me from the big, bad scary smell! Stupid little kid instincts. But, in my defense it was really, really, really, really, really, really, bad! Worse than Gazzy after 12 can's of Baked Beans (that's a day I won't be forgetting to soon either!). It was antiseptic and other gross things that I can positively I-D smelling at the School during my childhood.

Yeah, that bad.

I gulped and resigned to myself to the fact there was only one way that I was going to find out what was really inside that hole in the wall, in Nudge's room (it's got a really long title, doesn't it?). Not every enthusiastic about that little fact I was even slower than I would have been at a paranoid speed about putting it. Perhaps it was my psychic senses or maybe even just good old common sense. But it was too late to stop when my hand came into contact with the 'object'.

At I had felt nothing but then, I felt something sharp and quick penetrating my finger tip's skin surface and pushing in past, to what felt like my finger nail. Rapidly withdrawing my hand from the hole, I saw that the object that was still stuck in my hand.

Here's a hint: it was sharp and made me want to throw up.

It was a needle.

I don't know how pale I went. I don't want to even begin to guess what my facial expression was...but if I did have to guess, I would say: not good.

Now, as much as I tried and the looming factor and me aware of that factor: Nudge was in fact, in the room at the time and asleep; so she didn't know that I had stumbled upon her little hidey hole for a needle - none of it matter. Nothing could have stopped me from screaming at the top of my lungs. So loud and full of panic that it sent a chill to my own bones and my blood ran cold...or it just have been the needle.

Following my scream there was another and I was confused, not sure where it had come from. It wasn't one of my other voices forms...I looked around the room, searching for the origins of the scream. My eyes soon fell upon Nudge sitting straight up in bed.

Nudge was awake!

**A/N: Okay. I am offically holding the next part of the chapter hostage until I get 2 reviews! This chapter was a big pain in the ass to right and I do want some recognition for it! And it is so long! Other than that sorry it took so long and...REVIEW!**


	6. Authors Note

A/N: OMG

**A/N: OMG! Over ten reviews! Are you freakin' serious? Wow. I asked for two…I AM NOT COMPLAINING! I swear and totally appreciate every single one of them, but I would like to start getting is some feedback maybe? Also, I don't update regularly I know that and some would call me cruel but I have a life outside fan fiction, including school! And not to mention that last chapter was like worth 2 chapters and I write long chapters anyway. But because of one persistent reviewer I shall give you a little snippit of 4****TH**** Day of Christmas: Part 2…Get you minds turning...**

"Stop, Nudge!"

"No! I'm not finished telling the truth about what a pathetic, inconsiderate, cowardly son of a bi-"

Fang had it and grabbed her and rammed her up against the wall, her head snapping back and hitting it hard on impact. I could see blood smeared on the spot where she hit.

Fang has his hands around her neck. He was in pure one hundred percent killing mode. I screamed when I saw that Fang was actually choking Nudge. That's when Angel came into the mix and it was just utter chaos from that point on.

**Mwhahahaha! Hows that for a cliffhanger?**


	7. Authors Note 2

A/N: The second one and all these reviews…you people spoil me…but I do love them and I keep getting inspired by them

**A/N: The second one and all these reviews…you people spoil me…but I do love them and I keep getting inspired by them. The chapter shall be up and finished before you know it. The Fifth Day Of Christmas shouldn't be that far behind it either…already have the first time change typed up for it. **

**But I figured I'd better reward all these faithful readers with another little extract…**

Extract One:

My Mental List:

Some how she's managed to get Bipolar disorder in 3 hours

She took some more pointy happy sticks to calm herself down

She saw God and got given a divine message that made her feel special

She has finally had an epiphany that she could kill herself

She got a wake up call

Extract 2:

My head was spinning. Nudge was getting all too much. So much was happening and so quickly…I was having trouble keeping up as it was, the last thing I wanted right then was so go on some girly shopping spree with Nudge. I didn't need any of it, but I couldn't help myself.

I didn't verbally say yes but Nudge must have sensed my submission some how, because she was soon running back to her closet and dragging me along with her. I bit my lip to keep in the shouts of pain, for she had grabbed the hand that just had needle sticking out of it this morning!

"Why are we in your closet?" I was entitled to be suspicious.

"We're going to Narnia!"

"Where?"

"Look, the one worded answer thing was cute for a while but now it's just getting creepy. Like you're a miny opposite sex Fang." I felt Nudge shudder.

"Fine," I exasperated a sigh. "Why are we in your closet?"

Extract 3:

A plot spoiler, a reminder actually…The reason that Max transforms is because of the Director. Mentioned in First chapters I think…But it's in there somewhere. And there is a purpose behind it all!


	8. Fourth Day Of Christmas Part Two

**A/N: Enjoy and expect more soon, though don't bug me about it! I'll get it up when I get it up. And I do intend on putting one up for Christmas. Oh and review and this may sound crazy but I encourage you to point out mistakes that you would like me to fix…gives me some substance to work on as I write. **

**=]**

_12 Days Of Christmas_

_**4th Day Of Christmas **_**(Part 2)**

**Melody POV**

**Time: 10: 30 am**

**Date: 16th December 2015**

Nudge had moved so fast. Like, freaky freak fast. She was a major blur and made it impossible for me to track her with my eyes.

So, with just my ears I tracked her movements through out the room. The creaking of the springs in her mattress as her body rose from it; the light rustling of fabric as she threw off the bed covers; her heavy footsteps and ragged breathing that increased the closer she came to me. Before long, she was at my side.

I tried making eye contact but found her eyes to be looking down at my hand. Curious, I looked down too and watched her hand gripping mine. Accidentally driving the needle in even further.

I bit down on my lip. Trying to stop the sobs that longed to break free. The painful memories of the School lingered on the edge of my consciousness, as the pain threatened to consume me.

I really panicked when the pain began transfering itself all the way through my hand. Soon enough, it was on the other side as well. I couldn't see a why, though, Nudge's hand was blocking any vision I had of my hand. When her hand shifted, a little metalic edge started to glint. Confused, I narrowed my eyes trying to get a closer look before Nudge could move her hand again.

Upon realisation, I gasped, shuddered and shut my eyes tight. If my hands hadn't been shaking before than they would be now.

The shiny metal thing? That was the end other end of the evil contraption. The needle had gone all the way through my hand.

"Melody?" Nudge's voice rang in my ears. Soft and clear, like it used to be...

To afraid to open my mouth and reply, I instead opened my right eye to a slit, making sure that I was looking up and not down.

She met my eye and gave me a reassuring smile.

"This needs to come out."

"I know," I said, actually managing to reply that time.

"So, on the count of three?"

I didn't actually have the guts to watch her do it. It felt like it was embedded pretty deep. So even with my head turned away and my eyes scrunched up tight in pain didn't stop my other senses from going into overload.

I could feel Nudge's steady breathing caressing my hand as she probably leant in for a closer look to see what she was doing. I could also feel the haunting pain of past memories at the School coming back to me…the pain of other needles been shoved into me as they tried to extract my bone marrow. Then I could hear the sound of it been drawn out, that also triggered a few flashbacks.

The worst, was the smell of blood: my blood. Been spilt once more, over some medical contraption been shoved into some part of my body. I knew my own scent of my heart but it didn't stop me from hating it whenever I smelt it. But since when had it even been pleasant to smell yourself bleeding?

I held my breath when I head the needle dropping to the floor and the glass cylinder that contained God only knows what, shatter into a million faucets of sorrow and glass on the floor. I hesitantly opened my eyes and shifted my head as to examine my hand. I quickly looked away again when I spotted the blood, but kept my eyes open this time.

My hand was turning numb with all pain, felt like it was been crushed again. I tried to get it away from the vice but it stubbornly remained in place. After several tries I gave up and cleared my throat before asking, "Can you let go?"

When I didn't heard a reply my head whipped around and looked at Nudge's head that was bent over my hand, loose hair obstructed my view of her face and more importantly her eyes.

"Please?" I begged, but Nudge didn't hear.

That's when I started crying.

Eventually my cries of pain must have broken through to her because she slowly raised her head and I could clearly see the person that Nudge had become.

Her eyes were so blood shot I couldn't see the whites, then complementing the look of no sleep, she had bags that looked more like black eyes. Her skin without foundation on looked dry and flaky. Her face looked so hollow like she was nothing more than a skull with its skin still wrapped around it. Hair stuck up everywhere in masses of curly and straight sections, like it couldn't decide if it wanted to be Nudge or 'Dark Angel'. Her mouth was slightly parted and I could just see the two rows of her teeth that she was gritting together. She was also beginning to shake and crush my hand even further.

"_PLEASE LET GO_!" I wailed.

Slowly she began relinquishing my hand, I would have known had it of not been for the slow decrease in the amount of pressure. Soon as the grip was unfastened I claimed my hand back as my own, cradling it to my chest. The childish thoughts that danced around in my head told me to run away from the scary lady before she got the chance to hurt me again. My brain was telling me completely different things. This was Nudge; she wouldn't hurt 'my' little sister would she? But I couldn't assume anything about her anymore…she had changed that much and I had absolutely no idea what she was capable of anymore.

One word out of the millions of thoughts that I had came to mind and speech. "Why?"

Nudge's daunting eyes locked on mine and it was like in that single moment, in that second that our eyes found each other; she was trying to tell me – no explain, what she had become, who and why she had lost herself along the way. Of course at the time I didn't know that and realising that she chose another method of getting her point across.

"Please don't tell anyone." She cupped the side of my face and stroked my cheek feverishly, channeling all her nervous energy into that one action.

"About what? Your job or the needle?" I looked her right in the eyes and watched as the knowledge that I knew about her 'job' sink in as well.

"It's not my fault!" Nudge screamed in my face while she shook my shoulders hard enough to send me off balance.

She continued to shout/scream in her own defense, "It's not my fault, okay? She left me. She left me alone and I never got to say goodbye."

"Who?" I was that confused that I just had to ask.

"Max…I never got too say goodbye and all these years later it's probably t-t-t-o laaate…"

"It wasn't that bad without her was it?" Nudge tried to give me daggers, but her eyes been all puffy and red ruined the effect of it.

"You haven't got a clue. You've probably only heard about the good times, when the Flock was whole and we all still loved each other and we got along. But I bet you didn't know that those golden years stopped the very same day that Max left. Of course how were you meant to know that? Max wouldn't know so she wouldn't be able to tell you, so you wouldn't have any freaking idea of what you're even talking about!"

Nudge then let out a big sigh and coughed, making it sound like her lungs were becoming plagued with a bunch of tears that she possibly inhaled while talking. She then looked up at me with heartbroken eyes and the position that I just noticed that she was in, it made her look so fragile and vulnerable.

The way she looked…it was like everything that I had always remembered Nudge by had dried and withered up including the small glimpse that I had just heard. Killing the Nudge that I knew and loved. Leaving behind this thing that went by the same name and even had her memories…but it just wasn't her.

"God, I miss her. She wasn't there this time. She just wasn't there a-an-and…" Nudge didn't get to finish that one sentence off because she was to busy sobbing into my shoulder as she clutched me so tight, as if to stop herself from breaking.

And as I tired to offer support, hugging her back just as hard and going through my own emotional turmoil of crying with Nudge, I didn't appreciate having me head been shoved in between Nudge's chest. Yeah, she has boobs now. Probably even prouder of this pair then she was of the ones she was given in that manga drawing of her.

So both of us just ended up sitting there. Sure, we were crying for completely different reasons, but we were a comfort to each other, one that neither of us had probably felt in a long time.


	9. Fourth Day Of Christmas Part Three

**A/N: Someone mentioned an issue about the swearing and I respect that and I will make a conservative effort for the future to try and keep it to the minimum and I really do apologise if it makes any of my readers uncomfortable but with Nudge I would just like for people to take note: I feel that with Nudge, her good girl, innocence of eleven year old in the current book series has been tarnished in my story and even though I have hinted that that Nudge could still be in there somewhere, the background and influences of situations that Nudge has gone through has had just as much a impact on her emotional state as her personality.**

**Nudge had to cope with her mother figure leaving, the Flock was always on the edge, ready for some to die but not just leave and even then in Nudge's eyes the one to leave wouldn't have been Max, who was considered indestructible to Nudge. But to fit in better with her friends and outlets of pain, swearing was adopted to ease her transition. Also, from what I've made her go through I think she is entitled to swear a little. **

**And you may find that certain parts are street talk, just because I think it's the way Nudge would actually talk when she really experiences a pure emotion, for example: anger.**

**Other than that sorry for the length and continue on reading! **

**

* * *

**

_12 Days Of Christmas_

_**4**__**th**__** Day Of Christmas **_**(Part 3)**

**Time: 11: 36 am**

**Date: 16****th**** of December 2015**

**Nudge POV**

Soon as Melody ran off I was alone again; like I have being for the past freakin' 8 years. Not that anybody ever noticed.

No one _ever_ gaver' rat's ass about the black girl tha' just lost her Momma or how she had ta' watch her family fall ter' pieces 'n' nah' matta how hard she tried, she coudana get 'em back togetha.

_No one_ ever cared 'bout that girl. Not a _single_ person. Not _even_ her _family_.

Since nobody cared she just gave up and went her own way. Thisiz' where it geds real bad: she fell in with tha' wrong crowd. And even though she knew that her 'Momma' would totally disapprove of what she was doin', she went on to do it anyway. Because for the first time in her life she felt in control of something, 'cause it made the pain go away, also ter' avoid comin' home to a broken family.

'Parently, that's nearly every dark girl's story, but I betcha that I got a few differin' things 'bout ma' story: like how I got _wings, _no one else probably grew up in dog crates or had werewolves chasing 'em all ova tha' world.

Oh, I'm no' preggers, yet. Major difference right there.

So…yeah.

That's my story…well only half of it, really. The rest of it goes something like this: I went in for my job at the club I wasn't given the Spanish Inquisition. They said I looked good, I agreed and I had a regular job with good money. The Flock never questioned where I was getting my funds from either, all my clothes and all this other crap. Sure, I realise that now it was just a distraction. As long as it didn't hurt Fang's hip pocket I could shag an Eraser and I have yet to add a happily ever after.

Yet, I still have so much to reflect upon, I mean I'm still getting over the initial shock. Finally, realising that your life is possibly the biggest disaster story in history tends to shock people a little.

'_I have to get out of here, now!'_ I thought. My trip down memory lane had encouraged other memories that I had long thought to be gone, to start coming back.

I bolted out of my room, not bothering to shut the door behind me and continued the fast pace all the way down to the end of the hall, where The Gasman's room was (I could smell it from a mile off, though).

I stopped right in front of his door and took the time to actually examine all the signs that he had stuck to his door. He really did have a rather impressive collection.

He had things like: Keep Out, Hot Chicks Welcome, Caution: Badass Lives Here, Knock 3 Times Than Walk Away; those were all the printed signs.

He even had a few ones up that he had made himself: Less Ur My Girlfriend than Kindly Piss Off. Friends? Anytime! Family? Can Go Screw Themselves!

If Max had of seen that last sign she wouldn't have let him keep it up a second longer. If Max were here then the sign wouldn't have gone up in the first place.

I sighed at my sidetracked thoughts: _Max. _Not wanting to open that can of particular worms; I shifted my gaze back to the door.

Then one held the place of honor at the top of the row: V.I.B.K's ONLY! That one was of Gazzy's most cherished possessions. Iggy had made it a couple of years back. Then given it to him for Christmas. It also held a significant place in Flock history: the whole eight years that Max has been gone, it was the only present to be given from Flock member to Flock member. Pathetic, huh?

I ran my eyes down the length of his door and got captivated by the next layer of things that Gazzy had decorating his door: posters, lots and lots of posters.

Did he really like all those bands, or were they just up for decoration? Why did he like so many Death Metal bands? Did he mean for the anti-social vibe that his door alone was giving off? Was he emo? Did he cut himself?

Why didn't I know any of those things?

I was scared that I didn't know the answer to any of those questions.

What if something really bad had been going on all this time and I had completely missed it? What if he was already broken?

So many things, I didn't know, because I was too stupid to even notice Gazzy. I was one of those people; the one's that didn't care. But, how was that possible? I just…I just couldn't be.

I eventually came out of the tail spin and repeatedly told myself not to be convinced of anything.

The only way I could reassure myself was by knowing that if something really, really bad was going on then Angel would have picked up on it. Although, she hadn't picked up on any of my problems, so technically there was no really guarantee.

Okay, now I have a really reason to worry.

I rushed my hand to the doorknob.

My sweaty hands clammed up just as I was about to twist the knob and open the door.

A million thoughts flooded my head, '_What if I'm walking in on something? I can't take it back if I do. I can't play dumb anymore. Plus, I'm gonna have to help everybody then…okay, maybe not everyone, but outta duty ter' Max I'm gonna be bound ta' helpin' Gazz_y!'

I shook my head and commanded myself to get a grip.

'_Why'm I freakin' out so much? I'm just going in ta' my little brother's room to check on him. Nothin' wrong with that, nothing at all_,' I thought.

Normal girls did it so why couldn't I? No big deal, right?

Wrong!

I really had no idea, as to why I was freaking out so much. So I decided to bypass it all, open the door at full speed and go charging in. Get rid of nerves and any reasons for chickening out.

I nearly tripped up on a pile of clothes when I entered. Looking down I saw that wouldn't have been the only thing that I would have tripped over.

There were a million and one things pilled up in front of the door: old c-d cases, ripped t-shirts, broken glass, random phone numbers, old song lyrics, school notebooks, the kind of things I would be expect him to keep.

Across from the pile was a guitar. The smile I had as I picked it up quickly turned into a frown as I saw it had only one string and a gaping hole in the back. What the heck had he done to thing?

I gently replaced it and stood back up to my full height, observing the mess from a safe distance.

Screwing up my nose I moved on from the entrance of his room and tip toed my way to his bed, which was also covered in clothes. I remained standing, not game enough to sit down on the teenage boy's bed.

Looking at the rest of his room I came to my conclusion: _he really likes black. _I wouldn't have had a hope at trying to figure out what time it was. The sole source of light in the room was an overhead gothic looking chandelier.

I squinted my eyes and tried to scout out the occupant of room himself, if he hadn't already died from a clothes slide.

"Gazzy?" I hissed, cupping my hand around my mouth to amplify my dismal tone.

All I heard in response was the most whacked out sound I had ever heard.

A good word for it would have been 'weird', which I fortunately dealt with on a daily basis, so I wasn't freaking out, figuratively.

I think it was a kind of crooning, the kind of thing a mama bear makes to her cub, instead imagine a duck and a squirrel making that noise at the same time: that's sort of what it sounded like.

As I said,_ weird_.

I ventured closer to the noise, playing Marco Polo with it. Me calling, 'Gazzy,' and the sound replied, just pushing up the day's freaky rating to ten out a ten.

It lead me to the entrance of a cave that maybe, once, had been Gazzy's closet.

"Gazzy?" I called out once more.

The response that time sounded so much closer.

"Ngghmmm," I moaned, accidentally sounding my fear. I instantly regretted it, quickly covering up my mouth with my hand to prevent any more noises from escaping.

I took a large stride forward and was just as quick to take it back when a loud blaring sound filled up the room.

I jumped and my hands instantly placing themselves over my frantic heartbeat, as if the gesture itself was going to calm it down. Unfortunately I had let out a rather large squeak, which even I had been able to hear over the deadly level of music...I think that it's called 'Death Metal'; would explain the volume.

Peering down I retrieved the remote I'd stepped on, that had incidentally turned on the stereo.

I hadn't even touched the remote before I had bolted up right.

Gazzy roared, "Who's there?" as he came out of the cave, complete with a saucer on his head for a protection and wielding what looked like a toy flying saucer.

I held my hands up. "It's okay, Gazzy. I'm not going to hurt you." I was soothing myself more than him.

His fierce face faltered for a mere second before he regained his composure, while I was still playing 'copy the goldfish.'

His postured eased back into a ready for action stance, almost...naturally. Years of luxury had drilled that Max enforced habit out of me. He crossed his arms and raised his chin before down casting his eyes upon me.

Whoa. Hold up a second. Looking down at me...since when was he _taller_ than me? Why, he had to be nearly, no, taller than Fang now, soon enough he would be catching up to Iggy. Escaping my stupor I was met by his chilling blue gaze.

"Nudge," he stiffly acknowledged me, his eyes now sizing me up.

There were so many emotions going through me because of that one statement, I deemed it to be safer if I didn't say too much.

"Gazzy," I replied with a nod.

For a while we stood there looking at each other. I knew that I was taking this time to get a proper look at him, something I hadn't done for years. I mean really look at him. And with each passing second I made a new discovery about him; like how his eyes now always narrowed when he looked at someone – maybe just me – or even how underneath his hard expression there till remained some tenderness in his youthful face.

I let out a wistful sigh. '_So much has changed_.'

Gazzy broke the silence. "What do you want Nudge?"

"Is it so bad to check in on my younger brother?"

"No."

"Exactly. So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much." Two could play that game.

"Would nothing happen to include trying to clean up this disaster zone?"

"Maybe."

"Never thought that you were the cleaning type, _Gazzy_."

"Well you thought wrong," he snapped.

This was getting old, fast! So I decided to drop the act and come out with it. "Gazzy," I started, making sure that my voice was calm and didn't hold the stubborn edge I had been using, "I just want to talk. I've recently had a – I don't how to put it but if I had to put it into words I would say I had a wake up call."

His expression didn't change so I tried a different method. "I've just noticed how I never notice you and even though you got every right to turn me away, after all these years. But I was just kinda hoping that we could-." Gazzy held up his hand to stop my rambling.

He looked like he was trying not to laugh. '_What the hell?'_ I thought.

He opened his mouth, looking like he was about to tell me what he found so amusing when his eyes flicked to something above my head, his expression going from humor to panic. "Oh no," he murmured.

"What?" I asked as her dashed around me and off into some other secluded corner of his room, chucking the saucepan off his head as he did so.

I followed him and we wound up near his bed. He was looking for something on the floor and seemed to have found it because he popped back up and started to peel off the shirt he was wearing. I was a little to late but it didn't stop me from covering me eyes. I didn't need to see any of _that._ Yeah, I know it sounds ironic with my line of work but it's my brother for God's Sake.

"Gazzy, what are you doing?" I peeked through my hands to see if it was safe and quickly covered up the gap and scrunched up my eyes trying to make the image go away.

Between what sounded like wrestling with a shirt and shoes, Gazzy managed to answer me. "I'm going to a study session with some mates from school and I'm already running late."

I snorted. "Don't you mean you're late for a concert or whatever?"

He came up beside me and gave me a level look. "No. A study session." His face and voice was so serious that I couldn't help but believe him.

"It's been great talking to you and all Nudge and it's great that you want to but could we do this another time?" He urged as he started pushing me towards the door.

I rolled my eyes at his pushiness, took the hind and started heading towards the door myself. Just before I left for food I twisted around to get one last look at him. He was throwing a pack of cigarettes into a bin.

'_No way,' _I thought as I stood there frozen in the door way. '_Not you too Gazzy_.'

How could I have missed that? My own little brother smoking? I felt the guilt coming in and beginning to drag me under once more when a though stuck me, a thought that would provide a escape to the guilt.

"Fang?! Fang! Fang?" I called out, trying to find him, running down the hallway, the stairs and into the kitchen.

I turned into the lounge room and found him on the couch, typing away like no tomorrow on his laptop. A look of deep concentration painted across his face. He looked like a statue, except the only part of him moving was his fingers moving in a blur over the keyboard.

I knew that he would yell at me for disturbing him, but I didn't care. I had to know if he knew about Gazzy smoking.

"Fang?" I called him softly.

He groaned and continued typing. Glaring at the screen with a new determination. I could hear him grinding his teeth from across the room. He was trying to ignore me.

I crossed the room and sat next to him on the couch. I wasn't backing away this time. No way.

"F-." I didn't even manage to get his name out before he cut me off.

"Nudge not now."

"Bu-."

"I said no."

"It's important," I blurted out before he could cut me off again. All those years as a motor mouth did leave me with some skill.

I waited and what seemed like forever he finally stopped typing and miraculously looked away from the screen to face me. "What?" I recoiled from how harsh he sounded.

"It's hard to explain…"

"Nudge," he sighed. "I don't have time to deal with you're stupid fashion woes right now. You do realise that I'm studying for the test that will let me pass third year of college?"

"Yeah. But-."

"No, buts. Unless it's life threatening then leave me alone!" he shouted right into my ear, then turned back towards his computer like the exchange had never happened.

It wasn't worth the effort of trying to pursue it. If I did try I was just going to get ignored.

I couldn't remember ever of feeling so defeated. Well...there is one time but I didn't like to think about it. Any member of the Flock that was still sane and even the insane ones (Gazzy, Fang and me) didn't like to longer to much on the day that Max was taken.

I trudged up the stairs and went straight back to this mornings scene. I shut the door behind me and knelt down next to blood that now stained my carpet. The needle was still there; exactly where I had left it. I think there was still a wet patch on the floor, from the millions of tears that Melody and I had cried out.

I shot another side glance at the prominent blood stain on the carpet and just thinking that I willingly stuck needles into myself…I shuddered. My old instincts...they were coming back! To shudder from a needle; something from all the years at the school.

"Oh god," I whispered to no one in particular as memories came racing back. All those times on the run, when Max was still with us. I missed it. I wanted us to be whole again. But did anybody else?

I missed the old me. She would have never taken no for an answer.

'_What's stopping you?' _a voice drifted through my mind.

"Everything," I admitted out loud.

'_That never stopped you before.'_

"It's different this time. Max isn't here to help me."

'_So? You're gonna let something like that stop you?'_

"Why not? I have before? Besides. It's to late to change."

'_What happened to that wake up call, huh?'_

"I missed it."

'_Would you look at yourself? Seriously?'_

I had a revelation. "Why am I talking to myself?"

On purpose this time I answered my own question, "Because I want to change." It came out as a whisper but held all the power of a leaders voice, Max's voice.

I stood up and looked around for a old shopping bag. I was going to throw everything away.

I smiled at the metaphor as I put the needles in the bag. I had to throw away my original life to be in this mess, but now I was throwing it away again. But there was a difference. Like there is a difference with everything.

The difference this time round was that I was throwing my life away from a better one.

**Time: 1: 50 pm**

**Date: 16****th**** December 2015**

**Melody POV**

I had left just a little over three hours ago and Nudge still had being crying. But I hadn't been able to stand it any longer. I really shouldn't be saying that. Heck. I have no right. But who ever did like facing the consequences of their actions? I know I didn't. Especially when they were so devastating and as I continued to learn more, the more I wished that I had never left in the first place.

When I went back to check on her, she was in her rather expansive wardrobe. It was bursting with clothes and even then it looked like half the content was on the floor. Another patch of concrete evidence that the old Nudge is hanging around somewhere…Now that I knew it existed all I needed to do was find it and bring it back up to the surface.

She eventually spotted me and waved at me to enter. "Hey Melody, you doing anything this afternoon?"

My eyes widened at the actual proper sighting of her, not distorted by some random piece of clothing she was holding up high to see if it matched her eyes.

I was amazed at the transformation she must have under gone in the three hours I was away. I even rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. When I found out I wasn't I begun to come up with lists of how she could be looking so…perky, so soon after a sob fest.

My Mental List:

Some how she's managed to get Bipolar disorder in 3 hours

She took some more pointy happy sticks to calm herself down

She saw God and got given a divine message that made her feel special

She has finally had an epiphany that she could kill herself

She got a wake up call

I scowled at the list. Bipolar Disorder? How the hell did I come up with that?

I didn't have any time to further ponder my very strange thoughts because soon afterwards I was been serenaded back into the realms of reality by the ever-talkative Nudge.

"Hello? Melody…Wait! I get it. Are you trying to tell me that you would rather be called Mel? Wait! Scratch that! Max Junior?" Nudge prattled on just noticing that for about half of it I hadn't been listening.

"What?" I got straight to the point.

"Alright then. I'll call you Mel. Easier to remember and actually part of your name."

"What?"

"Can't think of anything original can you?" She actually laughed!

"Huh?"

"If we're not careful you're going to be turning into, like, Fang Junior. With all those one worded answers," she chortled. "I can just see that happening."

"Who?"

"Never mind. I have a proposition for you…" she trailed off suggestively and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

When I didn't speak (shock does this to a person) she took it as a sign to continue. "Well if you've been here what? 3 days now isn't it? And that whole time you've been wearing the same old rags?" She wrinkled her nose and she cross the space that separated us and fingered at my t-shirts frayed sleeves.

"So?" I looked down at my shirt. I couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"Sweetie, I want to take you shopping to get you some clothes. Clothes that actually fit you."

"This shirt doesn't fit me?" It was a fair question.

Nudge just snorted and rolled her eyes before picking at the baggy fabric that just clung to my bony child frame. Now that she mentioned it, the shirt was a little bit too baggy for me...

I looked up at her and shrugged.

She raised any eyebrow. I raised mine back.

She crossed her arms at the time that I crossed mine.

Both of us also narrowed our eyes at the same time.

"Now, would agree with me in saying that you need some new clothes?" She drew up to her full height and she had me beat.

I didn't verbally say yes but Nudge must have sensed my submission some how, because she was soon running back to her closet and dragging me along with her.

I bit my lip to keep in the shouts of pain, for she had grabbed the hand that just had needle sticking out of it this morning!

"Why are we in your closet?"

"We're going to Narnia!"

"Where?"

"Look, the one worded answer thing was cute for a while but now it's just getting creepy. It's like you're a miny opposite sex Fang." I felt Nudge shudder.

"Fine," I exasperated a sigh. "Why are we in your closet?"

"Well, what do you need to go shopping?"

My eyes widened. "Whoever said anything about shopping?"

"I did when I said I was going to take you. Just a few seconds ago. Weren't you listening?"

"No – I mean, yes. Yes, I was listening."

"Good."

She nodded at me and twirled so that she was facing a massive rack of clothes. Flimsy tops barely able to maintain their shape under a coat hanger; jeans folded neatly on rows and rows of shelves and then a whole row of garment bags that probably contained her works clothes.

"So many clothes..." I murmured. Where the hell did she get all the money for this expensive habit anyway? I doubted that Fang just forked out the cash...Ah. Of course. Her _job._

"What do you think of my collection?" She asked as she reached up to the highest shelf that contained even more boxes then a shoe store.

"It's a big one." I was still in awe.

"Yeah. Took me quite a few years to build it up."

I looked up at her and saw that she was carefully extracting a shoebox on the bottom of the massive stack. With precision and skill she slid it out without making any others fall out of place. She looked back over me before hunching her shoulders and preventing me from seeing what the boxes contents were. I got a look anyway.

Inside the box was wads of cash; twenties, hundreds and tens. I had never seen so much money in my life. At first I wondered where she had gotten all the money had come from but then I remembered...the same way she could afford all the clothes: her _job_.

Soon as Nudge had the money she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of her room and down the stairs. It hit that she meant we were going shopping right then. I put up a good fight but it was no good. I even tried calling out to Gazzy as he walked by. "Save me!" I pleaded.

He just chuckled and continued in the direction of the kitchen.

**Time: 4: 22 pm**

**Date: 16****th**** December 2015**

**Melody POV**

"Oh, I just can't wait to get that little flower number on you and show everyone," Nudge called back at me, from over her shoulder.

I feebly nodded my head in response without having the faintest idea as to what I was agreeing to. But I really was that sleepy.

I was so tired that I even considered giving my nightly run a miss, but then I would miss out on discovering other flock member's interesting habits that they had picked up on. No way was I going to miss that.

I mean, what if I missed something like…Angel been in charge of an underground Cock Fighting Organisation? Okay random, but it could happen! Whoever thought of Nudge been a pole dancer? I'm not going to bring up Gazzy because I know I already have more than enough proof to support my point.

"Mel, don't you think? Sweetie, what's wrong?" I woke right up when I heard the endearment.

"Uh, nothing. Me just tired. We did lots and lots walking today," I sighed. Being a little kid came as a package deal; incorrect grammar included.

I was resisting the urge to let out a big yawn and rub the sleep away from my eyes.

"Aw chu are so kwute." Probably would've also pinched my cheeks if she had the chance.

"No I'm not. Go away!" I incoherently yawned, unable to suppress the urge any longer.

"Yes, you are! Especially when you pretend that your not!" She sang.

"Hmph." I pouted.

Nudge looked over her shoulder, took one look at me and stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked down at me. I didn't even noticed that she had stopped so I ended up walking right into her, to mesmerized by her eyes, trying to figure out the odd combinations that had flooded them just now.

"Wah?" I looked to both sides trying to figure out what on earth she could be staring at now.

"Nothing," she spoke so softly that I could barely hear her. She turned back around and took the few extra steps need to reach the front door.

I knew it wasn't nothing and I wasn't going to let it drop that easily. I may have been in a little kid body but I was still stubborn as hell Max…on the inside at least.

Before she went in I raced up behind her and pulled on the back of her shirt and gave her the eyes. "Pwease tell me."

She sighed and stopped turning the door handle. She didn't meet my gaze but looked in my general direction. "It's just that you look so much like her."

"Who?"

"Max."

I kept my mouth shut. Just that once.

We both went inside without any further conversation. The sound of our feet echoed through out the big lobby. We were headed towards the stairs and I didn't even notice Fang was leaning against the wall until he spoke up.

"Where have you been?" he asked, eyes locked on the numerous shopping bags that Nudge was carrying.

"Shopping," Nudge responded before I could even blink.

Why did I get the feeling that this had been building up all day? For the past eight years, even?

"That much is obvious Nudge." Fang sniffed. "The problem about how this is fast becoming an expensive habit."

"What?" Nudge sounded hysterical.

"You heard," he snapped back. "I am sick of financing all this. It has to stop."

Nudge took a step closer and laughed as she spoke. "Sorry, but I thought I just heard you say, your financing?"

"Yes." I noticed that he was clenching his fists.

"I hate to break it to you. But I haven't been using any of your money. If you'd bothered to stop and talk to me every once and a while you might have figured that I actually have a job."

"You're lying."

"Am I, Fang? You can't be sure if I am. You don't have a clue."

Fang knowing he was beat searched for a new target to take his anger out on…unfortunately his eyes found mine. I gulped at the gaping black holes – the same ones that used to give me butterflies, like the ones I was getting then, but for something _way_ different.

He pointed at me and sneered. "Where you buying clothes for her?"

Nudge moved to stand in front of me. "Yes. You got a problem with that?"

Even though my sight of Nudge and Fang were cut of, I could imagine what was going on in my head. I could see Nudge narrowing her eyes and taking up a stubborn stance while Fang would stand up straight and narrow his eyes back at the challenge to his authority.

"I do. You're just wasting money Nudge. Per usual."

"I can't believe you! You think that buying clothes for Max's little sister is a waste of money?"

"Well. There is no point. She won't be staying here long enough to any of that junk."

"I don't even know what to say to you Fang. How can you say such things about her? Max's little sister?" she screeched. "Despite what you believe and no matter how much you want to force the rest of the Flock to believe it, Max isn't dead!"

I peered around Nudge's leg and saw that Fang was having a physical reaction. I cowered back into Nudge's leg. This was going to be bad. Nudge should have stopped – I was pressing my mouth against my leg and whispering against it. Preying that she would stop before she said something that sent Fang over the top.

She didn't even notice my pleas. She was on fire and it seemed like everything that she had been storing up every since I had left came pouring out...the things that came after I left.

"And if she is dead Fang it would be your fault."

Nudge stopped for a bit. Probably not able to get anything else out through heavy breathing and sobs. Fang had just stayed quiet the whole time. I watched as he licked his lips and purposefully stared at the floor, his large frame shaking with restraint.

Amazingly Nudge still had some more up her sleeve.

"Fang." Her voice although being soft, managed to be carried across the room into Fang's red tipped ears. "You never noticed. You don't care. You probably don't want Max to come back..."

"Stop Nudge." Fang actually spoke. His voice was deep growl - alike that of an attacking Eraser.

She went back to screaming. "Is that why then? Why you wouldn't let us go look for Max? Or can't you handle the facts?"

"Stop it, Nudge," he warned again.

"It's you're fault she's dead!"

"Stop, Nudge," I warned and pleaded that time.

"No!" She stomped her foot, sending me to the floor. She didn't even give me a glance. "I'm not finished telling the truth about what a pathetic, inconsiderate, cowardly son of a bi-."

Fang had it.

He had grabbed her and rammed her up against the wall, her head snapping back and hitting it hard, I could hear the vibrations from impact. I could see blood smeared on the spot where she had hit.

Fang has his hands around her neck. He was in pure one hundred percent killing mode. I screamed when I saw that Fang was actually choking her.

That's when Angel came into the mix and it was just utter chaos from that point on.

Angel tried to get Fang off Nudge, me crying. Gazzy came down at hearing all the noise and made his own outraged protests. He had been studying and he needed quiet, that Fang of all people would know that. He had been saying it but had stopped himself mid-sentence.

Gazzy crossed the rooms in a couple of strides and joined Angel in the effort of trying to get Fang off Nudge. And even with the combined strength of The Gasman and Angel, nothing they did could get Fang to budge.

Nudge was being slowly choked to death in front of me and I could do nothing. I was so useless. So I did the only thing I was physically capable of doing. I began crying. Not a little girl crying over a lost lollipop, but pure anguish and heartbreak over what my Flock had become. How they were hurting each other, the things that they were doing to themselves; how could the people I used to know and love become so corrupted by this rage? This poison?

Not really what I was doing I charged at Fang letting out my own version of the Tarzan battle cry.

I grabbed his leg and pounding my little fists into it. "Let go of her. You promised. You _promised_. You said you'd take care of them while I went away! How could you break your promise to me Fang?"

My words went straight through him. So I resorted to my instincts. I put my mouth on his leg and bit down hard through his jeans, tearing the denim and trying to ignore the foul tasting bits that lingered in my mouth I continued biting.

I drew blood, but he went on.

Angel eventually drew back and with a glazed over look, while still crying, made Fang back away. She had to mind control him to make him do it!

Once Angel left his mind, Fang looked like he was going to charge at Nudge again but Gazzy got his chance. He pushed Fang back and held his arms, while tackling him to the ground. Since I was still attached to Fang I went down with them.

On the cool ground, all I saw was red. My own rage at what he was doing to _my_ Flock and the blood from where I had bitten him – the stuff was everywhere and I could feel it running down my face. I didn't care. Fang struggled for a while and soon as he stopped Angel noticed I was on his leg.

So, just as Gazzy decided he was safe enough, he let Fang up and at the same time Angel swooped in to save me from any linger pieces of Fang's wrath. Holding me to her (exactly like I did when she was that size) we observed Fang as he blinked and looked at is path of destruction.

As he took a step back he hissed and looked down at his leg. It wasn't long before he was looking at my mouth and the blood that I knew was smeared around it. He looked at Angel who had her head buried in my hair. I don't think she could stand to look at him right now.

Gazzy cleared his throat and excused himself, bolting up the stairs. Fang mumbled something inaudible and left. Going back to the lounge room, probably. Angel set me down and took me in the opposite direction of Fang.

And as Angel and I walked away, hand in hand, all I could hear was the menacing sounds of Nudge crying for the second time that day and Fang typing madly. Both sounds echoed and competed to be the loudest noise, but by far the typing had the most haunting effect.

_

* * *

_

_Preview Fifth Day Of Christmas:_

_Oh crap. What if that was the reason nobody talked about him? He was sick. _

_He looked around to see who was there, he reached out with his hand and expecting somebody at his eye level swiped ahead of him to grab the person. I breathed in deep and the results fresh from the lab…he smelt like rotten eggs, I didn't know what to make of that. _

_At least he didn't smell like smoke._

"_Hi, I'm Melody. Are you Iggy?" I asked him in my best little girl voice, while he continued to feel up the air above my head._

**

* * *

**

**At least 5 reviews, please?**


	10. Authors Note 3

A/N: I am sad to say that I am discontinuing…did I fool you? Sorry. =]

But there is no way in hell that after NINETY reviews am I going to stop writing this story. NINETY? I can't thank all that have review enough…it's what keeps me writing and this may be what every other person on here says but I truly do mean it…they give me something positive to think about everyday. So thank you and I will get to work on the next chapter right away.

Some goodies for that chapter if you didn't get it from the end of the last one is that it is going to be about Iggy. Some more details you might like: You finally will get a definitive answer as to why she is changing, what Iggy has been doing with his life and why he is never there...a few more Melody and Fang moments and this chapter is just a lead up to one of the most crucial ones....

So start trying to put the pieces together. What do you think is going to happen? If you do review this note than tell me! First reviewer gets the answer to the question: **What is going to happen next?**


	11. Fifth Day Of Christmas Part One

**A/N: I tried really hard honestly, but a few swear words did manage to slip in there, it just wouldn't be the Twelve Days of Christmas attitude without it, sorry and it will be getting a little violent again... But, if it doesn't bother you then, here it is...**

_12 Days Of Christmas_

_**5**__**th**__** Day Of Christmas Part 1**_

**Melody (Max) POV**

**Time: Sunrise**

**Date: 17****th**** of December 2015**

The instant I was morphed into my little girl form I went streaking down the hall and skidded to a halt in front of the door. The door to a room that I had spotted out of sheer luck, while going through the air vents the night before. When I did find it I was so excited, still am. But through the grill and poorly lit room I could make a few key features, which all pointed one thing – person, I should say. It looked like it was _Iggy's_ room.

I looked at the door. It was a plain white and didn't have any distinctive markings on the front; looked like any other door in the house. I would have continued to walk right by it, had I not spotted it last night. But why would I have noticed it? Hardly anybody mentioned him while I was there and I hadn't even caught glimpse of him…

The more I thought about it, the louder the alarm bells started going off.

I knocked on the door and crossed my fingers (stupid superstition, I know, but else could I do?) and waited in vain hope that Iggy might be inside.

I had originally intended to just barge in and have a look around to see if he had a pot-plant growing drugs in it, then the whole family would be in on it. Gazzy smoked it, Nudge injected it and Iggy can sell it. Only reason I didn't barge in was 'cause the stupid doorknob was too high up for me to reach.

I was giving said doorknob daggers eyes when I was startled to hear the creaking of the door opening slowly. Also, staring in disbelief as Iggy popped his head out from the door and into the hallway.

I took a good long look at him. Inhaling deeply each time I discovered something that had changed, since the last time I had seen him, and oh boy, let me tell you, a lot of things had changed. Like now, he had the biggest bags I have ever seem under his eyes; his see through; his hair was thin and wispy. All of it making him look like he was really sick.

Then the thoughts popped into my head. What if that was the reason nobody was talking to him? He was sick.

He was looking around to see who had knocked – well, more like trying to _hear_ who was there. He reached out with his right hand and expecting somebody taller, he took a swipe at the non-existent person and got a fistful of air.

His movement caused a rush of hair to hit me in the face, along with a rather pungent scent. I breathed in deep and set about analysing the smell and the results fresh from the lab were: Iggy smelt like rotten eggs.

I had no idea what to make of it. Iggy smelt like rotten eggs? He smelt like rotten eggs. Why did he smell like rotten eggs? Ugh. Well, at least he didn't smell like smoke.

Shaking my head free of any distracting thoughts and blowing the hair out of my eyes, I spoke up and announced my presence.

"Hi, my name's Melody. What's yours? Is it Iggy?" I used my best innocent little girl voice.

Iggy's cloudy blue eyes swirled in rage and he made another attempt to feel up the air above my head. What the hell is he doing? Maybe, he hadn't recognised my voice from when we were younger.

I took a step closer and made sure that I spoke clearly as possible, "Iggy?"

He abruptly pulled his hand back and looked down, his eyes shinned with recognition for a few precious moments before retreating back to the swirly mist of rage. He was staring right through me. I shuddered. It was moment like those that made you forget that he was blind.

"Nice try Gazzy!" he growled, before withdrawing his head from the hallway and back into his room and slamming the door in my face.

What the hell was his problem?

Trying extremely hard not to feel too insulted, I began knocking vigorously once more.

After a while, he threw open the door and I got to see the whole of him, standing in the doorway. I took a few steps back; I don't even remember Fang looking that scary.

"Look, Gazzy, I'm not making breakfast for you! I've got a big case, which was meant to be finished, as of now: yesterday. So do me and the world a favour and bugger off!"

The inner child got the better of me and I stamped my foot, let out a shrill scream, knowing that it would hurt is ears, "I'm not Gazzy. I am Melody. Max's little sister!"

His eyes looked up from me and he had look a of relief on his face as he called out, "Angel? Angel! Will you please come and get rid of this nuisance also known as your brother?"

"What?" Angel called back from down the hall.

"Will you come and remove the pest! Please?!"

"What are you going on about Iggy?" Angel moaned, coming out of the bathroom, four doors down from Iggy's room.

She was in a thin singlet top, matched with barely there shorts. Not to mention, the toothbrush that probably the reason she had sounded so funny and of course the beautiful disarray of bed hair.

"Will you mind control Gazzy or something? I don't want to be interrupted anymore this morning."

Angel looked from me to Iggy, Iggy to me, me to Iggy and you get the point: it was like watching a tennis match.

She finally stopped and took her toothbrush out of her mouth and swallowed. "It isn't Gazzy."

"'It isn't Gazzy'," he groaned, running his hands through hair and staring at Angel annoyance this time, "You have got to be kidding me! Both of you?" He gestured to me and got frustrated when he couldn't find anything, again. "Wherever the hell he his and you! Trying to play some kind of joke?"

"It isn't a joke Iggy," said Angel, toothbrush back in her mouth and on her way back to the bathroom.

I heard the door close and I took a peek at Iggy's face. Man, was he ever confused. His expression became hopeful once more as he looked up to the other side of the landing.

"Nudge! Will you tell me who is standing there? Even though I know it's already Gazzy!"

Nudge cruised by as a flash of colour, leaving a trail of her perfume. Her answer cast behind her, my ears just catching her singing, "It's not Gazzy."

Iggy was looking crestfallen now.

"Told you, I'm not Gazzy," I stuck in quickly.

"Quit it!"

"I'm not. Everybody else said so!"

"No they didn't. It's just that everybody in this place is freaking high!"

"No. You just can't accept the fact that you can't identify me."

His posture slumped a little and he braced himself against the doorframe. "Gazzy, I'm warning you. If you don't leave me alone then I'm gonna..."

"I'm not Gazzy."

"Stop it, Gazzy!"

"How about you stop it, Iggy? I'm Melody, not Gazzy. Max's little sister, not Angel's brother."

"Fang!" he roared, pushing past me and charging down the stairs. I followed him, running as I tried to keep up pace with his long legs.

"Fang, where are you?"

I ran into him as he took an unanticipated turn into the kitchen; calling Fang's name again as he did so.

"Lounge room, Iggy and knock off the shouting already!" Fang finally replied.

Iggy sprinted to the lounge room, I was hot on heels, but by the time I got there, Iggy was already telling Fang the load of crap that Gazzy wouldn't leave him alone.

I made my way over to the couch where Fang and Iggy were sitting and talking, treading lightly on the carpet and my gaze remaining fixed on the floor. I couldn't look at Fang.

"Look, he even followed me down here!" Iggy proclaimed, pointing at me and managing to jab me right in the head this time.

"Ow," I squeaked.

"And there's the voice he's using."

"Iggy..." Fang spoke softly; sending shivers through my spine.

"Noway. No. No. Not you Fang. Of all people." Iggy caught on by the tone of Fang's voice.

Fang sighed and it sounded like he closed something. I dared to let my eyes travel up and I saw that he had his laptop on his knees. I caught a glimpse of his hand and saw fingernail imprints from yesterday. I hastily adverted my gaze back to my new shoes.

"Iggy," he started with extra patience audibly in his voice, "it isn't Gazzy."

"How did you get roped into this?"

"I didn't get roped into anything. I'm just stating the truth, Iggy."

"Are you high too?"

"What?" His patience was gone now.

"Never mind," Iggy muttered.

"Fine." Fang opened his laptop back up and resumed typing. His version of a dismissal.

Iggy leapt of the couch and marched back into the kitchen. So angry that he lost his focus and nearly tripped on a stray chair. Which, incidentally just made him more pissed.

He racked a chair out from the counter and sat down noisily. Banging his elbows on the counter, for extra display. He his out a breath through his nose and then slumped down headfirst; the mop of strawberry blonde hair covering his face from view.

He didn't even look up when the real Gazzy strolled into the kitchen and over to the sink, whistling the tune to the lullaby that I had to sung him. I smiled secretly to myself.

The whistling was cut short as Gazzy backed up a few paces and saw who was slumped all over the counter. He looked shocked to see him; wide eyes and open mouth gave him away. I waved to him and he waved back, oblivious that he was even doing so. Huh. Guess that meant that Gazzy hadn't seen Iggy for a while.

Gazzy gulped and was reached forward to poke Iggy when, Iggy's hand shot out and grabbed his finger, feeling it for the fingerprint. "Hah. I knew it was you!" he shouted.

Gazzy, surprised by the sudden action, jerked himself forward and bagged his head on the counter edge. "Shit!" he cried out, wrangling his hand free from Iggy's grip and stroking his no doubt, sore chin.

"What the hell you do that for?" he cried.

"Karma. For pissing me off!"

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Don't pull the innocent act with me, Gazzy!"

"All that time alone in your room is getting to you Iggy."

"Shut up, dickhead."

"You can talk, hermit."

"Both of you shut up now!" Fang roared over the beginnings of Iggy's next insult. "Do not, I repeat, do not let me hear you shouting again, or there will be punishment!"

Gazzy paled at Fang's threat. I think I did to. Both us probably remembering the exact tone that Fang had used yesterday and how alike it sounded to the one he had used just then.

"Exactly Gazzy. Shut the hell up!" Iggy threatened before making to move off the chair, but once again realising that I wasn't there. Might as well have been completely invisible, cause even a blind guy didn't see me.

Putting my hands front of me, I avoided my head crashing into the tiles, but it didn't stop my back from receiving the large blow of Iggy's weight as he landed on top of me.

"Get off," I breathed in deeply, my back felt like it been snapped in half.

"Get off!" I screamed that time.

Iggy scrambled off me and into a sitting position, while leaning back against the foot of the chair. Gazzy was now racing around the counter and kneeling to check on me. He ran his hands over my face checking for cuts and looking up and down my arms for any other signs of injury.

Gazzy looked worried when he ran a hand over my back, his eyes taking in how I winced. He went to lift up my shirt but I whimpered. He lifted his head to scowl at Iggy.

"Look what you've done now!"

"I didn't fall on you, did I?"

"No, genius. But you did hurt Melody."

"Who?" Iggy was really dazed. Probably just coming to terms with the damn fact that I exist and that he nearly just above made me pancake.

"Melody," Gazzy snapped back.

"Who's Melody?" Gazzy was getting ready to pounce Iggy when I supplied the answer.

"I'm Melody." My voice was weak with pain.

"Your Max's little sister?" Iggy's voice broke on my name (my original name, Max. You remember it, right?).

"So your not Gazzy?"

"I think we've established that, idiot."

"I wasn't asking you Gazzy!" Iggy was rising to his feet, looking ready to go round two with the Gasman.

"Technically you were." Gazzy rose to his feet and raised his chin.

I nearly had a cow, from what I saw. The Gasman, my little Gazzy, Captain Terror, my little boys, was as tall as Iggy now.

"If I wanted to talk to you, it would be a set of bars and a team of lawyers present."

"Sure, Iggy. Sure. I'm quaking in my boots."

"Asshole."

"Dick."

"Idiot."

"Shit head."

Each time both their voices rose, soon they were circling each other. They were, at best I can only describe them as a pair of animals about to attack. All of it was making me all the more disgusted. I had raised Gazzy better than that. Let's not forget, that the 'boss' was in the next room, but seemed to be doing nothing about this.

"One more word..." Iggy trailed off threateningly.

"Blind, useless fu-."

"Shut the hell up!" Iggy fell for the bait.

I sat up full and using my arms I crawled out of the fighting path. What was with everyone? I thought Gazzy was better now. Why wasn't he better? Didn't I talk to him enough? How about Iggy? How did he get like this? What was he using? Or was he just a sociopathic hermit, now?

"Stop it! Stop it! Please! Don't fight! Iggy, Gazzy don't fight," I begged them. But they didn't hear me over the sound of themselves dishing insults to each other as they wrestled on the kitchen floor.

I didn't want to this to turn out like yesterday. Iggy with Gazzy in a chokehold; Gazzy with Iggy in a chokehold. It didn't matter. Somebody needed to do something.

"FANG!" I called at the top of my lungs.

He didn't come.

I cried in pain as I painfully moved myself closer to the doorway. But, even as careful as I was, I couldn't avoid banging my back into wall. I hissed but continued onward. I was moving like a fish out of water, my arms as the find and my legs as useless as a tail.

I reached the door and sucked in all my breath and screaming out, "Fang!" again.

He looked up and saw me. I ignored the look of confusion that he gave me and started turning back around to the kitchen, to see what danger the pair of boys were up to now.

Fang must have heard the pans rattling and the dishing of insults, because he was on his feet and walking past me. I noticed as he went by that he had a limp, on the leg I had bitten.

"I thought I said no more..." Fang saw what was going on and blinked. No, seriously. I kid you not. He stood there, like a statue and did nothing. Just watched his two Flock members fighting it out.

I was still behind him at this point, working my way across the tiles to be at his feet but, it eventually grew too much for me watch and ignoring my still lingering pain, I shouted out to moron. "Snap out of it, Fang! Snap out of it and do something for God's sake!" I think there might have been a little of my old steely tone my voice, because he was quick to dive in and break it up.

**Angel POV**

**Time: 7:30 am**

**Date: 17****th**** of December 2015**

I cannot believe my brothers. I can't believe Fang. Heck, I don't know what to freaking believe anymore.

Melody's protests drew me out of my thoughts, as I pressed down to hard on her back, which was littered in bruises. I was quick to apologise and start bandaging her back again.

Looking down at the purple masses that were marring the young flesh, I could help but shoot another dirty glare in Gazzy and Iggy's direction.

'What?' Gazzy mouthed, having caught my glare.

I sneered at him and he pokes his tongue out. Which, unfortunately for him, Fang caught him doing and he got a whack in the already tender, back of his head.

Fang sent me a wistful reprimanding glance, but his attention was diverted back to Iggy making a fuss over his split lip.

'_You two are absolutely idiots,' _I sent my thought to Gazzy and Iggy.

I was aware of them sending me responses, but I couldn't be bother listening to their pathetic excuses. This was what? The third time this had happened in the last six months. First time ever Fang had broken up though. Usually they just fought it out till one of them was unconscious.

It was also different this time, because someone other then their two stupid, testosterone ruled selves had been hurt. Max's little sister, for one!

"You're all done." I smoothed over Melody's hair and gave her a kiss on the head, letting her know she could go now.

She warily stood up and looked semi-pleased that she didn't go crumpling up in pain, when she tried walking.

"Might take a while for the swelling to go," I warned her, as she got a random wild look in her eyes.

I don't think she ever heard me. She was focusing on Iggy and walking right over to him.

"Do you believe I'm not Gazzy now?" Oh, she just had to start.

I went to get up and retrieve her when something stopped me. 'L_et me talk to Angel,' _Iggy mentally pleaded with me. So I remained seated, but all the same, kept a close eye on Melody.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Melody," Iggy said gravely, sounding a bit remorsefully.

"Apwolgie, accepted." Melody rushed forward and hugged him.

Iggy was unsure for a moment but gradually came to hug Melody back. Before shoving her off him and putting her down and stalking over to the other side of the kitchen. Melody followed and sat down on his lap. He grumbled about it but relented and let he stay there.

It was nice and calm like that for a while until the kitchen clock started chiming and Iggy started to panic. He got up and walked over to me, dumping Melody in my arms and taking off down the hall.

What the hell? Melody looked at me; tears building up in her eyes again. I gritted my teeth as I swiftly got up, earning me looks from Fang and Gazzy who had previously been to engrossed in their breakfasts to notice Iggy's absence.

I took off after Iggy, with Melody securely in my arms. I took the stairs two at a time as I hurdled up them. I reached the top of the landing and paused. Looking around to see where Iggy had gone, my gaze stopped on his bedroom door, which was wide open.

I waltzed right in and was greeted by a bunch of newspaper clippings. All of them having one thing in common: all of them were about the thing. I sighed as I trudged through the forest of ink and paper. They were just another part of Iggy's eight-year obsession.

I felt Melody lift her head from my shoulder. Probably starting in wonder at the massive collection.

"Iggy?" I called out.

"Iggy?" Melody copied, I looked down and she beamed up at me. It melted my heart...wonder if I ever did that to Max.

"There he is!" Melody pointed excitedly to what used to be a computer desk, before it got over taken by papers, and the man that was sitting behind it. Iggy.

"Why did you just take off like that? I asked, while setting down Melody, since she was squirming anyway, right in the middle of what Iggy was working on.

He curled his lip and spat out, "I'm late. Now move her before I do."

Melody stayed promptly where she was and made her little announcement. "I'm going with you to work today."

"What?" Iggy and I shouted.

"No way. I cannot have a kid with me."

Hmm. That wasn't actually to bad an idea. She could even help with his project a bit.

"Sure, she can," I backed Melody up and I scored another priceless smile.

"Wha-no. Ang-," he spluttered.

"Gazzy and I have school, Nudge has...something. Fang can't, actually he won't look after her so...looks like you're stuck with her for today."

"Come on. I've got big cases right now. Dangerous ones!"

"Melody's not scared are you?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She giggled. "Nope. Melody as brave as Angel!"

I laughed with her.

Iggy was banging his head on the desk and muttering, "Why?" over and over again under his breath.

"Drama king."

"I heard that."

"Good."

"I'm not taking her."

"Yes you are. Stop whinging about it."

"No!" he wailed.

"Aren't you supposed to be late?"

Iggy sat back up and got back to work, moving around Melody.

I took that as my cue to leave. I was just about out the door when I heard Iggy mutter, "bitch."

I didn't care. Nothing could faze me much anymore.

I got my satisfaction back though, when I heard the karma in the form of Melody. "Hey, no. Put that down. Don't touch that!"

I think Iggy was going to have a rather interesting day, don't you?

**A/N: Well, sorry to leave it like that, but more will be coming soon...I hope. But, I do have school and this is a big story I am writing. Now...in the subject of reviews...would it be too much to ask for like ten? As long as I get a basic amount of five, then I'm happy. By hey, if I get over ten then no worries –hint- -hint- ;) **

**Since I am in such a nice mood I decided to give you a little spoiler: in the next few or so parts of the Fifth Day of Christmas, there shall be a different point of view: The Director's. **

**Also, quick question for the reviewers: do you think that most of the characters are In-Character for the story line, or do you think that I need to do some personality modifying? (Grins evilly at thought of making Fang like pink tutus.)**

**See ya next chapter!**


	12. Fifth Day Of Christmas Part Two

**I felt guilty; saw all the reviews; had a heart attack and decided to put up a chapter. Not necessarily in that order but close enough. Over 100 reviews? I think I must be dreaming sometimes. I really appreciate all the support and sorry that this isn't a whole chapter. The next one might take a while, school does take priority and well, it's my senior year.**

_

* * *

_

12 Days Of Christmas

_**5****th**** Day Of Christmas Part 2.5**_

**Melody (Max) POV**

**Time: 9: 30 am**

**Date: 17th of December 2015**

"Okay. Let's go over the rules for today one more time."

I remained silent.

"Out loud," he said through gritted teeth.

"I must not show my wings in public." That one was a no-brainer.

"The second one?" he prompted.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not allowed to touch anything in Iggy's office."

"Three?"

"I must not annoy Iggy today."

"Fourth?"

"This is stupid! Why I gotta know all these dummy rules?" I snipped.

"So I don't have to be constantly watching you all day!" he snapped back. "Also, so you don't go trying to eat my paperwork again."

"I didn't knows paper could smell like strawberries!" I cried out, trying to defend my five-year-old version of an ego.

"Before or after I told you not to touch it?" I think his eye twitched at one point.

"I dunno. When I was eating it?"

"It was before," he barely managed to ground out.

An awkward silence took over the back of the cab we were catching into Iggy's work. Until, I remembered something he has said from before and decided to break the silence.

"Iggy?"

"What?" he hissed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"What?"

"What, what?"

"What, what what?"

"Wha- " he cut me off just as it was getting good.

"Just ask the damn question already!"

"I forgot it."

"What?" Iggy just had to ask...

About five minutes later and the results were one fuming Iggy and a chuckling cabbie. Me? I was giggling away to myself. I mean how could I not? Iggy was having more mood swings that Fang...no. He was having more mood swings then a menopausal old woman. Wait; maybe that's what he is now. A menopausal old man. I just had to snigger out loud at that.

"What's so funny?" Iggy glared at me. I had just broken the sacred silence one again.

I dropped my smile. "Sorry."

Iggy sighed. "You remembered your question yet?" You see what I mean? Angry one moment and calm and gentle the next. Hm. Must be something in the water.

"Yes," I answered.

"What is it?"

"How can you 'watch' me if you're blind?"

Iggy who had his mouth open and ready to answer my question (probably thought I was going to ask if he had any 'banana' flavored paper…I might actually ask that later, but anyway…), faltered and blinked, my question having actually of managed to take him by surprise. He seemed to thinking about how to answer this one when a smug smirk came across his face.

"Because I am just that awesome!" Was that meant to impress me or something? I shook my head at Iggy. I had pretty high standards, even as a five year old when it came to being impressed by anything. To even get a 'wow' out of me it would have to be something like…I got it. It would have to be something as horrendous as a whole team of Erasers performing the ballet 'Swan Lake' on Broadway; not to also mention that it would be completely hilarious.

"Surrrrrre," I drawled.

"You know what I meant," he growled.

When I didn't reply for some while I could feel his eyes flicker over from looking out the dusty window and scan over me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as the tingling at the base of my spine started. I twisted in my seat with some difficulty due to the seat belt (another thing that had apparently been improved since I was locked up) and saw Iggy full on glaring at my back, where my wings were.

"Wha?" I asked in my contagious (according to Nudge) cute tone.

He looked my over again, eyes falling on my back as he spoke, "What do your wings look like?"

Standard question from one avian hybrid to another, but why did he want to know mine? Just what I needed: Iggy on my trail. If he was than I knew exactly how to throw him off…keep doing what I was already doing: playing dumb.

Going with my paranoia my retort was crisp. "Like my sisters."

He looked confused. "Which means?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like Max's." I returned my gaze out the window, expecting the conversation to be well and truly over.

I was giving my self a mental pat on the back when my little bubble of happiness got popped. "Which is?"

"My wings are the same colours as Max's!" I dug my nails into the seat. "Duh!"

"Why don't you just tell me what they look like?" he fumed.

"'Cause, you already kno-" My turn to falter as I saw the _look_. The exact same look that he used to make whenever I caught him and Gazzy with any article of my clothing and they were about to make it into a bomb. The look was a mixture of guilt, shame and anger and I think frustration. Frustration over the fact that he didn't have a clue as to what my (by which I mean Ma-. Forget it. You know what I mean so I ain't gonna be explaining it anymore. 'Kay?) wings looked like.

"I don't know what they look like," he spat, his pale face gaining the slightest tint of pink.

"You forgot what Max's wings looked like?" I asked, still unable to believe it, didn't want to believe it.

"I just said that," he sneered.

"You're a liar!" I accused him.

"No I'm not," he squawked indignantly back. His voice these days was not meant to be conducting conversations with children, evidently.

"Are so." I poked my tongue out at him, which was wasted until I noticed him poking his tongue back out at me. Great immature minds thing alike, ya know.

"Are not."

"Are so."

"Are not."

"Are so."

"Are not." He made a funny face at me.

"Are so." I screw my nose up back at him.

We went for a further thirty seconds, our voices rising each time and I was already bored of it. So I decided to pull the dirtiest trick out of 'Dirty Tricks for Five Year Olds' book – which is now available at all bookstores run by Erasers in tutus.

"Are not," Iggy said looking worried as I gave him a sweet smile, showing all of my teeth. My cunning plan was about to come to life.

"Are not!" I giggled as I copied him, knowing what was going to happen.

"Are so," he said before he could even realize his mistake.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah. You said tha' you're a liar!" I gloated.

Iggy spluttered for a bit, but eventually fell back against the seat and covered his face with his hands; moving his palms up and down over his eyes in a massaging action. "I cannot believe that I fell for that," he mumbled as he pulled his hands away from his face and titled his head to lean on the window, settling his hands on his knees, which curled into fists as he punctuated every word with a cold

"I. Am. Not. A. Liar," he punctuated every word with a cold tone.

"So you really don't know what Max's wings look like?"

"YES!"

"You don't need to yell!"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"No you don't."

"Well, how else am I supposed to make you understand?"

"Say please?" Perfect timing for my limited mental capacity to show up.

His hands flew up to his hair, pulling it as he muttered to himself. "Oh god. How the fu-" he stopped knowing I was there and was quick to correct himself, "how the hell did Max ever do it?"

I was careful not answer Iggy's question out loud. '_You have no idea, do you Iggy? Still don't understand it?_' I cast a sorrowful look at the bags under his eyes. '_Will any of them understand it?_ _Do I even get it?' _

I could feel myself slipping into fortune cookie mode, so I quickly shook my head to get rid of any philosophical thoughts that were lying around in there and decided that we needed to change the conversation topic and fast. So I asked him another question. "What are we gonna do first?" I gave him the eyes, which even now I kept forgetting were wasted on him. "Are we gonna work on your project thingy?"

"No!" he shouted, jumping up in his seat and looking alarmed. Well, I guess he did have a right to be scared...after what I'd put him through so far that morning. I guess I was in a sadistic mood and felt paying him back for all the years of hell that he gave me.

"Okay. Can I play with Iggy's laptop?" I pouted, quickly adding, "please?"

"_Noooo_," he exasperated while banging his head on the window repeatedly on the window.

I turned to look up my own window, putting my elbow up on the armrest. I was surprised when I heard a faint buzzing sound as the window. '_Huh. Looks like I've just officially rediscovered the electric window_,' I thought with a snort.

I grinned even further when I saw Iggy hadn't even noticed my technological break through. Perfect time for me to start playing demon child, or not.

We were there already.

"That's be...hundred and twelve, even." The cabbie pushed a few buttons and turned around, cheesy grin on his face and greasy fingers out stretched and wriggling in eagerness for money.

Iggy lifted his head and muttered under his breath and reach into the pocket of his 'vintage' – as Nudge would call it – bomber jacket, retrieving a fistful of _fifty-dollar bills_.

Am I missing something?

I blinked in confusion. Where had he gotten all that money? Actually, scratch that. An image of Nudge just waltzed into my head, clearly displaying her source of income. I shuddered.

Trying to move on from the horrible memories I leant over the front seat to get a look at the front of the cab, something else that had surely had dramatic change in the eight years I was gone...in fact, my whole world had changed in those seemingly wasted years of being captive.

I gasped when I saw the counting thingy. Little digits were flashing: five dollars sixty. The cabbie was ripping Iggy off!

"But the counter says five dollars sixty," I voiced my observations.

The cabbie did a double glance over his at me. The looks on his face ranged between panic and cold-blooded murder. Until his eyes lit up and he started smiling – showing the gaps and remaining yellow teeth.

I slumped against the seat as the driver – now with some kind of plan – turned back around to face Iggy. "Mate, who you gonna believe?"

Iggy was still looking down, hands deep inside his pocket.

"Iggy? Mate? Ig?" the cab driver called to him cautiously.

Iggy snapped his head up to face the cabbie. His eyes locked precisely on target with the cabbies eyes (I still find that creepy, by the way). Leaning slightly forward, I could see that his pupil has almost disappeared into the iris of his eye.

Grey storm clouds filled his eyes as ice coated over the surface of them, adding to that already white sheen that was the only thing that indicated his was blind. Blue molten lava moved beneath the surface, looking like it was hot enough to burn a whole through the cabbie's head, who by now was pressed up against the steering wheel, pleading for his life.

Me? I thought it would have been obvious: I was doing my nails. What? I wasn't scared of that look. I invented that _look_.

"I-I-I-I-I'm-"

"Stop lying to me Rory," Iggy finally spoke.

"Okay," the cabbie or should I say 'Rory', was trembling as he gazed into Iggy's eyes.

"Now tell me, Rory. How long have you been ripping me off?"

"Um. I...um...uh...oh, jeeze."

"'Um' isn't the answer I'm looking for." Did his voice just get deeper? No, I don't think it did...but it did something weird.

"Shit," Rory whimpered, dropping his head and breaking the mystical connection he had going with Iggy's eyes – anyone would think that he had found his soul mate or something.

Iggy appeared to of sensed as much. "Look me in the eye while I'm talking, Rory. Please?"

My own eyes widened at the way he said 'please'. I could definitely notice that time a shift in his voice. It was so deep and rough, yet so light and silky. It sounded like a power...a potentially dangerous that the poor cabbie Rory would be the victim of.

There was never a better time for me to but in. "Iggy?" I called faintly.

He eyes slipped up to me. I locked onto them and...._I was me again_. I could see myself right there in Iggy's eyes. The _real me. _And it was all going to be okay now. Iggy knew. He knew everything. About the School, the Director, the _mission_... It was all okay. I could trust Iggy; I loved Iggy. I'm going to tell him about the rest of the plan.

"Oh shit!" I heard my guardian angel swear. "Shit, shit, shit! Angel is gonna kill me!"

"Oh no," I whispered. "Has something happened to you? Iggy? Are you upset? Who upset you? Who do I need to kill?"

"Why this stuff gotta happen to me?" He fully turned his head towards me. I was so lucky. I was getting all his attention.

"Did something bad happen?" I asked, trying to make sure that Iggy was still giving me all of his beautiful attention. I couldn't bear it if he stopped talking to me...

Still looking intently into his eyes, I felt so happy. I was whole and complete...I was with the most wonderful person in the wo-. Iggy was blinking his eyes at me like one of those retarded girls that you see on TV. The ones who think batting their lashes is considered flirting.

Wait a second...was Iggy flirting with me? A five year old?

Well, great! That goes and confirms it.

He couldn't have just dealt drugs like everyone else. No! He couldn't have become a snob like Fang; or a...a sl-what Nudge was. No. He just had to be outside the boundaries. He screwed up my predictions. He was meant to sell drugs or something!

Just no. He wasn't meant to be like this. It's just...not good!

Gah! I can't get over it!

Don't know what I'm going on about?

Iggy is a pedophile.

Pedophile.

Ped..

edophilePa.

P.E.D.O.P.H.I.L.E.

A PEDOPHILE...or I'm just over reacting...probably the latter of the two – I hope!

The cabbie was still off in the corner whimpering, but all of Iggy's attention seemed to be focused on me for the time been...bad thoughts.

He raised a hand towards me. "Melody?" It was one action to many for me to handle.

"Stay away!" I warned backing away until my back was pressed up against the car door so tightly that my wings were beginning to hurt.

He still came towards me, unwavering in his determination to touch me.

"I'm gonna scream."

"I won't hurt you."

"That's what all the fuzzbutts at the scary place always said!"

Iggy drew his head back and puffed up his cheeks. Uh oh. I'd just done something big. Something that I shouldn't have. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"I am no Eraser!" he roared. I think he even managed to make the car shake.

"Well, 'den you're a pedomaphile," I screamed back.

"I'm not a- what did you call me?" He'd gone from looking like a tomato to well…a goldfish, I guess. Mouth hanging open and all.

"A pedomaphile."

Why the hell is he grinning?

"Why you smiling all funny?"

He continued to shoot me his cheesy grin.

"Stop doing that."

It was just starting to get un-nerving, the whole grinning and the eyes and the pedophile thing.... I think I've said this before and if I have then it's still true. My life would make the best soap opera in the world.

Yep. I can see everyone's characters now.

Iggy: the lonely disabled boy that may never fully recover from his 'accident' but in due to some miraculous skill that he just learnt over night, he'll be alright again.

Nudge: the lost little girl with a dark soul that is just beginning to recover from her horrible past.

Angel: the girl that is lost in time, within her family, within her self and will only ever heal with the help of her missing big sister.

Gazzy: the misunderstood Muscian who just wants to be loved, but can't find any. So in his absolute pit of despair her turns to...happy pills - really 'happy' pills.

Fang: the brooding guy, who every girl loves and wants to be with and can't bring himself to get over his lost love as he waits for her to come back to him. But as he's waited he's lost his way and he needs a visit from her to wake him up again.

Then there's me. What role would I play?

How about the girl who just wants her family to be a family again?

Or would that be too much to ask?

You know, it probably would.

* * *

**What did you think? Be honest! Did it seem to jumpy? Would it be to much to ask to make it to 150 reviews? **


	13. Fifth Day Of Christmas Part Three

**A/N: Alright, just to do some extra clarification, Max has to be every controlled about how she acts around the Flock and particularly ****Iggy cause he is kind of cluey about everything and would be the first person to figure out the whole bird-girl-Max scenario. But I can tell you this now…he doesn't figure it out this chapter. So if Melody seems a little kiddy and whinny this chapter she is just going along with what has to be done and sorry about all the mood jumps, yeah it makes me cringe to, but I don't know any other way to do it…sigh. Just hope you like it.**

_12 Days of Christmas_

_**5**__**th**__** Day Of Christmas Part 3 **_

**Melody (Max) POV**

**Time: 9: 30 am**

**Date: 17th of December 2015**

What to do, oh, what to do in a predicament like this?

Most of the Flock would just themselves 'What would Max do in this situation?'. But, you see, there's a bit of a dilemma with that, for me. I am Max and right now… well right now has to probably be the first time ever that I don't have some kind of emergency plan ready for. Yep. It was a definite first because I had never imagined that I'd be sitting in cab with an insane Iggy that thinks being a pedophile is funny.

Correct me if I'm wrong, but most normal people don't go planning for that kind of thing. True, the kind of things that I did plan for, can't be considered normal - although what do I know about normal anymore?

"You can stop now if you want to, you know?"

Iggy continued to laugh at me.

"Why are you laughing?" It was seriously starting to get to me. What was just so freaking funny?

"Why are you laughing?" I repeated, going way passed pissed at this point.

He seemed to sober up a little bit when he recognised my tone, but otherwise kept chuckling quietly away to himself.

"You think you funny, Iggy? You a pedomaphile!" Iggy shook his head and his lower lip trembled, a sure sign that he was about to crack, again.

Instead his surprised me by managing to gain enough composure to get out, "Do you even know what a 'pedomaphile' is kid?"

"Yeah…it's-." I have to admit he had me there. In little girl form my brain failed to remember the exact definition of a pedophile. "It's what you are."

"You'll have to clarify that."

I did manage to scrimmage one word from my decapitating brain. "Pervert."

Iggy started to get serious after that little statement.

"I'm not a pedophile," he firmly stated, with his eyes closed and his eyes facing away from me.

"You no even looking at me while you're sayings it."

Iggy raised his head and sent a quick glance me way, meeting my challenge and avoiding it all at the same time.

Well if he wanted to play 'tricky buggers' then I would be more than happy to oblige. But, just as I'm about to launch into my five year old version of a Max worthy speel/lecuture, there's a whimper in the background, reminding the both of us that Rory is still there and we are still in a cab.

"Rory?" Iggy asked while still looking away from me and the Cabbie. "How much do I really owe you?"

"Um…five sixty. That's all I swear!" He couldn't any further back against the corner of the car, so he just had to make do with bracing himself for impact for the imaginary punch yet to come.

Iggy flung a fifty dollar bill into the front of the car. "Keep the change," he grumbled. "Make sure it's not you who picks me up this 'arvo."

Rory nodded, pouncing on the note before retreating back to the corner of the car, keeping his eye peeled on Iggy, seeing what his next few actions would be.

I just watched him with curiosity. Talk about mood swing central much. Laughing his head of one minute, to cold and controlled the next. I'll say it again, am I missing something? Well now, it's pretty obvious that I have misses something major.

Iggy turned to me, looking directly at me. The distant look firmly back in place. "Come on," he mumbled. Reaching over and grabbing my hand, opening the cab door and dragging me outside before I can even gather enough air to let out a scream.

Damn older person reflexes. Made me really want mine back. Not that pinning would bring them back. Only one way to do that and if I wasn't careful…lets not go down that track, shall we?

Iggy slammed the cab door shut behind us and still having a tight grip on my hand he pulled me along side him. Not bothering to take into consideration that there was no way that my short legs could match his giant strides. So technically, he was more along the lines dragging me along like a limp rag doll. This did have its advantages.

Since I didn't have to look where I was going I could just observe the street and the social culture within it and how life was everywhere I looked. So different to the place I had spent my last eight years in. Everyone was either talking to someone or on a phone. There were shops and restaurants dotted all up and down the street. Lights were still on from last night and advertising signs were flashing around everywhere. There were even more cabs. Tall buildings closing all the noise in. No easy way to fly out without attracting attention. Basically trapped…

I'd like you all to meet an old friend of mine. They're called Claustrophobia. I haven't seen them for a while. And with everything going on around me…well it's not wonder that they decided to drop in for a visit. Most of the Flock at one point had been friends with Claustrophobia. But by the looks of it, Iggy had served his ties to it a while ago.

It baffled me. How could he walk through this and not cringe at all the noise. Especially with his extra-sensitive hearing.

"Iggy?" I called out, probably louder than necessary but I wasn't sure he would be able to hear me over all the dang noise.

He came to a halt. Dropping my hand before turning stiffly on his heel to face me. "What?"

I took a step back. I had not been expecting that reaction. "Where we going?"

"Over the rainbow," he said sincerely.

And with my damn childish nature I just had to go along with it and believe him. "Really? Do we get to see the pots of gold?"

Iggy lost his sombre look, instead giving me a of disgust and sneering towards me, "I can't believe that I forgot how annoying little kids are."

Person-who-is-obviously-not-the-Iggy-I-had-hoped-was-going-to-come-back-cause-that-Iggy-used-to-hang-with-little-kids-meaning-Gazzy-all-the-time says what now?!?

I tried raising my eyebrows, yet just grew even more frustrated. I hated that damn body. I wanted to give into the knee jerking five-year-old reaction to hit the pavement kicking and screaming.

"Iggy like Melody doh?" I gazed up at him hopefully, which was completely wasted on him, but made me feel like I had more a chance. And I was sure that he could sense that I was giving him the eyes. Though, he showed no sign so he re-took my hand and kept going.

We walked a little further until we reached a crossing and without looking Iggy just went straight across. I nearly had a heart attack when a car managed to screech to halt just behind us.

The driver of the car had winded his window down and was cursing us out pretty badly. "Watch where you going you freaking-." And that seems like an appropriate place to be cutting it off.

Iggy spun around and with only the accuracy of, well, Iggy, he shot the driver the bird and kept dragging me across the road until we reached the other side of the crossing.

Dropping my hand just as quickly as before, he gave me a nasty look and shouted, "What did you do that for?"

I blinked. Trying to figure out what I had done. Nothing unless…

Oh, no way.

I turned my eyes up to his, expecting my glare to be met, but his was sent off into the distance. And here comes that eye contact thing again.

Great. He was trying to pin the blame on me!

'_Smooth Iggy, really smooth,_' I mentally scowled at him.

"I didn't ged us run ova."

"No but nearly," he hissed.

"You made me stop."

"You had to talk to me in the middle of the freak-" he cut himself off and looked down at his watch that had just started beeping.

Iggy ran his hand along his watch and hit a button to the side that made the watch announce in a robotic voice, "It is now ten thirty." My ears perked up at the voice, sparking the child like curiosity that I had again.

While Iggy was cursing to himself and having a little hissy fit in his own world, I'm guessing over what time it was, I stood up on my tip toes and got a good grip on Iggy's arm as I tried to reach his watch and make the voice speak again.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said while moving his arm above his head.

"Whoa!" I cried as I went up, keeping my grip on Iggy's arm the whole way.

Iggy sighed and covered his eyes with his free hand. "Melody, what are you doing now?" Ah, so he did know my name after all.

"I wanna hear voice!" I squawked into his ear.

"Can you not shout?"

"But, you're shouting Iggy."

"I am no-. Look I don't have time for this, okay kid?" He looked at me directly again and finally we made eye contact again.

His icy blue depths were threatening to drown me. It was like…the deeper I looked the more I saw my soul and Iggy was in it. Iggy was my life…

"Jesus, not again," I heard Iggy mutter. But I didn't pay attention. I wasn't finished gazing into his memorising eyes. I could spend fore-.

Iggy was shaking his arm again, which made us loose our connection. The shock of the movement did make me loose my grip and following my usual instincts on the last upward swing Iggy did I let go and used my wings like a parachute back down.

He must have heard the whoosh of air running through my wings because he began swinging his arms out, trying to grab hold of me or something. Probably trying to cheat at remembering what colour my wings were.

As soon as I landed I tucked my wings and grabbed a hold of Iggy's hand. "If you want to know so badly then you will remember on your own."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? Anybody could have seen your wings!"

'_Oh, shit. Nice job, Max. You have officially blown your cover. Well done. You're going to having to leave now and go-' _My thoughts were cut off as Iggy scooped me up into his arms and pulled my wings back out.

"I know you like your costume sweetheart, but what have I told you?" Iggy cooed at me. "You're wings can't really make you fly." He began stroking my hair and pulled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Start crying," he growled into my ear.

Peeking over his shoulder I saw the people walking around use where paying no attention. Made me wonder if the whole world had started to suffer from obliviousness, while I was locked away those eight years. Not knowing the world, it probably did.

Catching on quickly I started the waterworks and let the natural tantrum instincts of a five-year-old take over.

I started banging my fists against Iggy's shoulder and wailing at the top of my lungs, "Yes they can. They make me fly to the moon. You just don't beweive in magic!"

Pretending to hug me and sooth me, Iggy started bouncing me and whispering supposedly incoherent words into my ears, sometimes managing to slip words of our progress throwing in a few suggestions here and there, to add to the authenticity.

"Shh. It's alright."

"_Keep it up. You're going well."_

"It's okay. I'm here."

"_Start screaming a little."_

"Oh, sweetheart it's alright, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere honey."

Stuff like that. Which made me sick.

But in truth, to me it was a little more than just some act. I started really crying. Not the kind of crying like the 'Nudge Break Down'. But more like a softer crying. You know the kind of crying you do whenever you're heart is broken and it's just starting to heal? That kind. But for me, the more I carried on, the more real emotion began pouring itself into the act. Expressing themselves in the form of pools of tears and heart wrenching kicks, to Iggy.

I hated him.

I hated what he had become.

I hated that I had to do this.

I hated the way he treated me.

I hated how he was broken.

I hated how the Flock was broken, and despite all of my best attempts it was looking like I was going to fail this mission.

I hated-.

I didn't get to finish my 'hate' list, as Iggy unceremoniously dumped me down next to him and started to lecture me about being more careful.

I sought of had to fight back a smirk at what he was doing but, I couldn't help the sigh that did manage to escape me. The Iggy I knew might have been gone, but obviously some of the old me had made a permanent mark. Because, when have I ever known Iggy to be the one to give a lecture on responsibility? Even to my ears that sounds a little to far fetched. But there he was, standing tall and wagging his finger at me and everything.

Growing irritated with myself, I gave myself a mental slap. '_Bad Max. Reminiscing is bad. You are only to think of the future and what the hell is that?'_

Turning around from where he had dumped me I saw that he was rubbing his hands on his pants – thoroughly.

I turned my back on him. What did he think that I had coodies or something? I thought that for a five year old I had a pretty good sense of hygiene if I do say so myself, but not like I could help that. Been raised my mostly OCD scientists who were neat freaks and living in what could be considered a medically sterile environment, I guess you do pick up on a few of the habits. Of course from what I had seen of the Flocks bedrooms so far, it looked that that little trait had been suppressed a long time ago.

Turning back around to have a go at Iggy I found that he was already taking off down another street, not even bothering to look behind him to listen, to check if I was following him.

'_Oh he is so getting a talking to, during his visit tonight,'_ I promised myself, as poured on some extra speed as to make sure that I didn't lose him amongst the crowd, which in this street was a mixture of people in suits and casual clothes.

Iggy came to yet another stop, this time causing me to go crashing into the back of his knees.

He wheezed out a breath at impact. "Jeeze, watch where you're going."

"Sorry," I coughed through a mouthful of denim.

Pulling away from his leg, I gave my nose a little wriggle and found that it wasn't broken…though it bloody well felt like it. He must steel plates on the back of his knees or something. Cause no way did that feel like just skin and bones.

"Why your legs made a connie crete?"

He growled under his breath and looked down at me, giving me the _'be quiet or else look'_.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Returning to the 'ignore the annoying child and maybe it (yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the kind of name he would refer to me as in that egotistical, pig mind of his) will go away' method of dealing with me.

Surveying the area, like the good little paranoid bird girl I am I saw that he had lead us to a very secluded and shadowy part of the street that instantly put me into high alert mode. Whereas Iggy seemed to be totally at ease. We were just under a little alcove that was enclosed with worn old bricks and in the middle held a very new security door. By new I mean the very best and newest type of security door that anybody could possibly get. The kind of door that the School would have.

He walked a little closer to the wall and raised his hand up to what I thought was to stop himself, but he was actually seeking out the very well concealed latch within the brick wall, that I barely managed to notice. Running is hand along the certain brick Iggy finally found the little edge that he was looking for. Sliding his finger under it he brought it up to reveal a small number pad.

Punching in a combination, a little speaker phone came down and I heard him mutter something else into it before a little retina scanner came down. I had to try and raise my eyebrows at that. Guess he was more paranoid than I originally thought.

When the security clearance was done the door was opened by itself in a silent sweeping arc, revealing a narrow staircase the Iggy had no qualm about going up or dragging me up behind him.

As soon as we were up the stairs and around the corner, we, meaning Iggy, were bombarded by people, dressed in white and wearing funny hats, with the aprons. Wait, I know the name will come to me. Oh, I swear (not literally), it's on the tip of my brain...

Um…

Still thinking…

Chefs!

Yes. That's it! Chefs!

A whole load of them were swarming around Iggy like he was some kind of saviour. Like he was a reincarnated Jesus, or man who invented chocolate…otherwise just someone that was really important.

Wait…why were they surrounding Iggy?

Obviously some deity heard my thoughts and by divine intervention saw fit to have my questions answer – or it could have just been a coincidence. Yeah, I'm more leaning towards the second one as well.

"Sir, we're really sorry about-"

"Not sure about goes better with the main menu decorations-"

"The customer demanded to speak with the head chef." Yep. My suspicions were just confirmed. Iggy had done exactly what I thought he was going to do if the Flock ever got a chance to stop running and settle down somewhere nice. He had opened up a restraint and was running the place.

"Don't mind me saying so boss but you look like shit." Iggy chose to respond to that one.

"Well can you blame me, when I got into it with Gazzy again, then had a little monster eat my paper work and on top of that find out that my cabbie was ripping me off?"

"Huh?"

Iggy sighed and grabbed a funny hat that some person was shoving into his chest. "Never mind. Get into the kitchen and start up the main grill, I have an idea about our next big thing. And where the hell is Claric-. Nevermind, you'll do Blaire." Iggy took off without a word, leaving behind once again to deal with the odd looks and annoying questions.

A guy who looked around twenty was the first one to ask the very most dreaded question. "Are you Iggy's kid?"

Cue mental facepalm.

Somebody just kill me now.

**A/N: Fan Fiction is either going to make me: make me lose all my hair early, make all my fingers drop off, drive me insane, or make me suffer from heart failure. Probably all of the above at some point. [Sigh] The price of doing what I love, I guess. So, down to business. The usual with the review stuff, but I got a challenge for you: Can we make it to 180? Or is that too much? Why don't you prove me wrong? ;) **

**Now in the department of spoilers, in the coming chapters there will be: **

**Guns**

**Erasers**

**Ice-skating**

**Romance**

**Break throughs**

**And a break dancing Fang (only if you want though…)**


	14. Fifth Day Of Christmas Part Four

**A/N:** _Well, another update. Sorry about the timing and all. I got no excuses, so I'm just going to say enjoy the chapter. Thank you to the recent reviews, and all faves, alerts and stuff. BTW, Iggy has the power to tell colours in this fan fiction. =]_

* * *

_12 Days of Christmas_

_**5th Day Of Christmas Part 4**_

**Melody (Max) POV**

**Time: 10 am **

**Date: 17th of December 2015**

Okay, I know that I promised myself that I was going to act like a five-year-old and all – not that I had much choice in it- but, if there were one thing that could get me to act like me again, it would happen to be coffee.

Now do you think that only in an apparent five-star restaurant that a five year old would have the luxury of being asked such a question: "Decafe or what?"

"Huh?"

"How do you like your coffee?" This was the exact moment that I knew God really was watching over me.

There serious must have been stars in my eyes when I got around to replying. "Plain, thank you."

The angel who was operating the world's best invention (coffee machine and sorry but it really does beat the Playstation, X-Box and all those other gaming console things) turned around to face me with wide eyes. "Be a bit strong for you wouldn't it love?"

Was this person really the Devil incarnate that was going to deny me my coffee?

Narrowing my eyes, I snarled, "My coffee."

A person who had been walking by at the time stopped and looked down at me; an incredulous looked on their face as they swiftly changed their direction to make eye contact with the guy who wanted to take away my coffee – aka person who obviously had a death wish (who is now going to be called 'Coffee Man').

"Did she…?"

"I don't know. But it sure sounded like it."

"Sounded like what?" Iggy asked coming into the conversation.

'_Good, he's here. Now maybe he can talk some sense into these men,' _I thought vainly, thinking that he was going to be on my side. What an understatement; if I had learnt anything from today at all it would be that Iggy was going to everything in his power to try and get rid of me.

Probably his genius tactic that he makes me out to be some kind of demon spawn and when he has reaches his supposed edge he will ring Angel saying he can't deal with me and then I'll have to be taken away and won't be able to complete my mission and…

Just the thought of all that makes me want to start hyperventilating.

"The kid," said the Coffee Man person pointing at me.

Iggy rounded on me and stared me down. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing," I protested.

"Did you decide to eat some more paper work or thought that it would be fun to get in the panty and make a mess, or better yet, you've some how gotten access to the till and have drawn 'happy faces' all over the cash?" Iggy went on; exasperatedly throwing his hands up in the air with each new point he managed to think up of. "Somebody feel free to tell me if I'm getting warmer!" he continued to shout, but this time directing it at the other employees.

The guy who had come to a stop and started this whole thing (who from now on shall be known as 'Trouble-Maker') was the first to speak up, "Nothing bad like that, boss. She just sounded kind of creepy."

Iggy walked up to me and knelt down, harshly grabbing a hold of my chin. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing!" I repeated.

"Yeah, come on man. She didn't do anything." Looking out of the corner of my eye I couldn't tell who had spoken, but if I had to guess then I would have thought it be Coffee Man.

"Really?" Iggy eyed whoever had spoken, giving me a reprieve from staring into his eyes...that strangely made me rather uncomfortable. While earlier it felt like I was falling in love with the bloody bugger. Yeah, I haven't forgotten my weird reactions.

And we're probably all thinking the same thing here: a new power. And if it isn't, well he has sure as hell got a real dose of charisma.

I nodded my head any way, and put on a toothy kiddy grin, "Nup, no ways. I'm a good girl." To add to the effect I even added the glassy eyes, guarantee to get you want you want every time. Of course it would have worked, had Coffee Man not just walked in carrying my version of the Holy Grail.

"Here you go kiddo," Coffee Man said as he walked closer to me, picking a napkin up on the way over to give me the coffee. He placed the napkin underneath the cup and bent down, as to gently hand it to me, "Plain, just like you wanted and few extra chocolate sprinkles as well," he winked at me and just as I was about to reach out and grasp the chalice of frothing liquid gold, I felt Iggy grabbing the back of my shirt and tugging me back, not even attempting to be gentle, I'm sure.

Iggy glared daggers at Coffee Man. "You're giving her…" He leaned forwards and sniffed at the vapors rising from the cup and the intensity of his daggers increased ten fold. "You gave her coffee. What the hell are you thinking Bruce? Giving full strength coffee, by the smell of it, to a little girl?!"

While Coffee Man, who I suppose should be called Bruce from now on, and Iggy where distracted, I wiggled and squirmed around until I managed to get out of Iggy's grip and I made a mad dash towards the coffee. I picked it up and not even caring about the potential scalding effect, I chugged it down like any regular deprived caffeine addict would. So for a few seconds I had the luxury of having the bittersweet liquid gliding across my tongue and winding down into my stomach, warming me up from the inside out.

This is where the saying: nothing good ever lasts, comes into play. I usually completely agree with that saying, the conditions in my life turning me into a sarcastic pessimist after all, but for once, when I have something nice I might just want it to last.

"Mine," I growled again as Iggy came barreling over, starting a game of tug and war between him and I. Over the cup of coffee. All the while Trouble Maker and Bruce were sitting in the background laughing their heads off.

It was all fine, perfectly innocent older guy trying to steal a most cherished possession from a little girl. Didn't look odd to the two bozos in the background at all. It just got even funnier apparently when the coffee started defying gravity and landed right on Iggy's pristine white shirt.

Bruce, Trouble Maker and I all gasped, whilst Iggy just brought a hand up to his chest and felt around the drenched and forever stained brown shirt. He didn't look angry funny enough but instead rather…enraged, you know that crucial step that's between homicidal rampage of madness and furious.

"Err, can you hear that Bruce?" Trouble Maker was making urgent eye contact with Bruce after spotting Iggy's expression and probably knew what was coming and obviously having some common sense, knew to get out of there before Iggy had a chance to blow.

"Hear what?" Bruce apparently didn't have any common sense, or a brain for that matter. First he didn't realize not to mess around with me whenever it came to coffee, and then not to get out of the way for an 'Iggy Spat'?

"You know, Marty calling from back in the kitchen?" While it may not be nice to make unsubtle pointing gestures to a blind person, I think that in this case Trouble Maker had the right idea.

Bruce finally seemed to share that idea, as he nodded and exaggerated a wink back to Trouble Maker while pulling off a tone of voice that was so fake that Iggy was bound to figure it out. "Oh yeah, I do. We should probably go check that out…" he trailed off, and slinked out the door, Bruce right on his tail.

As they left I caught an ear full of a comment that Bruce made, "But the kid seriously did sound like Gollum. Right?"

"Shhh, we're not away from the boss yet, yer' idiot!" That had to be the one and only Trouble Maker. And as their voices faded, the distance between them and us grew greater and greater until all my senses told me that they were out of range.

Truly, leaving Iggy and I. Alone. In a room. Together. Do you get the point I'm trying to make? None of this could be good for my current state of being: alive…for now.

Back to the hellion himself, he looked really pissed, and he was opening his mouth to shout at me no doubt, but before he could even manage to get a word out he was cut off by the most annoying yet life-saving sound in history, his phone.

He shut his mouth but still managed to give me the eye as he flipped open the shrilling device and put it to his ear.

"_What?" _he spat.

"_Who is this?"_

"_No, this is not the friggen Chinese takeaway…"_ I stopped listening after that and tried sneaking away, but he managed to catch me on the underside of my arm and he held on tight. I'm starting to think that maybe the scientists added a little something more than just avian DNA when it came to Iggy. It was probably something more like Avian and Reptilian (Boa Constrictor) DNA.

"_Erasers, on Broadway? Are you sure?"_ My ears pricked up at the mention of Erasers but the rest of the sentence that followed…

"Who is it?" I whispered, tugging my arm, which in turn tugged his.

"_No, no. I just didn't expect you to be in code, man…"_

"_Who is it?"_ I kept on whining.

"_Yeah, thanks for the tip. Alright, yeah. No, Fang…he hasn't being doing so well…"_

"Fang?" I questioned, thinking that this conversation was getting weirder and weirder.

"_Yep. So, that was Broadway, doing a Russian Ballet was it?"_

"Ballet?" I repeated incredulously, my eyes widening to the size of flipping saucers.

He obviously took note of me that time and threw my arm away like it was something dirty and with enough force to send me hurtling towards the floor. Then saw fit to just dart off without even casting a look back at me to check that I was alright. Leaving me wondering when he had turned into such an anti-social (insert word that no normal five year old should know).

"Oww." I sat back up, rubbing my lower back where, it was still tender from earlier that morning. Scrunching up my nose as I got up and hand to bear weight through the foot that I had accidentally landed on, with the most recent fall.

"Ouch," I complained again, putting a hand up my shirt and feeling around on the tender skin. I started to limp my way over in the direction he had taken off in. Turning to the right I was in a corridor, that had only one turn, which once I came to, had a door ajar and a light coming out.

Peeking my head inside I saw that it was in fact a little side office and there was Iggy. Pulling off his shirt and may I say this as just a general observation, but, damn. I do not remember ever seeing him that buff before. Sure it was only natural at the age he was now that he had packed on a little more beef, but that would have only been if he were still living a life on the run…back when I was still with the Flock. Ancient history, right?

I continued to watch his put on a bullet proof vest, and a new shirt, along with a trench coat, the kind that the detectives always wear in films. The whole time he failed to notice that I was even in the doorway, as I watched him or as he dashed out and ran into the "stupid wall corner", which happened to be me, knocking me over again.

I had to get up quickly that time in order to catch up with him, cause the place he was working in. I thought that it was meant to be a restaurant not some kind of maze. I had no clue as to where he was going, but he obviously knew his way around well enough, blind or not. I started to recognise where we were going from the stairway, and the large security door that he obviously needed, because he is still a paranoid freak, but who out of the Flock wasn't? (Don't make me answer that, please).

So out the back door he went with me not far behind and he still fails to notice that I am with him, or so I thought, until we are back on the main street and he is hailing down a cab and he turns on me and says, "Follow this street until you come to the front of the restaurant. It's called: The Pearly Gates. Bang on the door until they let you in an-. Hey, Hey. Get out of the car."

While he was busy trying to tell me to head back, I had finished hailing down a taxi and had already climbed into the front seat and was patiently waiting for him hear my foot impatiently tapping against the metal of the open car door.

He knew that I wasn't going to move as soon as he heard my seat belt buckle clicking in and he turned his sightless eyes in my direction, probably hoping to mesmerize me again, so told him what was happening, with a little bit of my old 'leader tone' tossed in for fun.

"I'm coming."

Iggy shook his head and motioned for me to get out of the car. "Out. Now."

I crossed my arms and switched to 'pouty-five-year-old' mode. "Nu-uh."

Iggy was about to retort when the driver cut in, "Hey, man. Look, I got the metre running and you know that this is costing you right?"

Iggy groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Will you promise to stay at my office?"

I nodded vigorously and put my hands behind my back, almost like I believed that he could see my crossed fingers. "I promise."

"Fine," he sighed and got into the back seat and giving the cab driver directions to his supposed other office, and with that we speed off down the street, headed for who knows where.

**Iggy (Third Person) POV**

**Time: 11:30 am **

**Date: 17th of December 2015**

"Where did I put?" Iggy ran a hand across his desk, trying to identify the particular sheet of paper he was after. He felt both brail and inked pieces, but came up with nothing and he was just about at his wits end. Meanwhile, Melody sat happily in his office chair, enjoying the thrill of spinning around.

"Weee!" she called out as she spun around. The sounds of her giggles reached his ears and he had to clench his jaw to stop himself from going off at her; it wasn't her fault that she had come barging in, and messing up her paperwork, trying to eat it again because it smelt good.

"Weee!" she practically squealed that time and it was the single shrill sound that made him snap.

"Shut up, brat!" he shouted at her, standing up, marching over to the chair and grabbing it, disabling her from spinning around anymore.

The girl didn't seem to be fazed by his sudden outburst. Instead she simply hopped off the chair and crossed the room, looking at all the odd things that Iggy had up on the wall. Trying to figure out just what of second career Iggy was doing.

From the fun chair and paper over the desk. She had guessed some kind of desk job or home company, but they had pulled up to a shabby little building, gone up yet another back flight of stairs – he seemed to have a thing for those – and coming into a little single office. There had been a sign above the door, but Iggy had dragged her inside so fast that she hadn't had a chance to read it.

The lingering question was: what else was this boy? So far, he's clocked up to being a social hermit, a-hole, rude numb-nut and a chef and now this mystery career.

She went to the next corner of the room, running her hands across the rough wall paper, enjoying the rubbing texture against her palm. It was almost close to the soothing stroking that she used to do to Angel…she stopped as her forearm ran into something. Glancing to the side she saw that it was one of those old fashioned coat wracks. There was nothing on it other than a belt, but what was attached to the belt had her gasping.

She spun around and glared at Iggy, but he was too focused on trying to find that piece of paper or whatever, that he didn't even pay heed to his senses telling him that he was being watched. Leaving him unaware of what was about to happen…

"Is this the piece of paper that you're looking for?"

Iggy froze. He could tell his right eye was twitching. Slowly turning around, he attempted to stop the twitching and forcing a kind smile, which did nothing more than freak out Melody even further.

Iggy knelt down, a hand positioned on the desk to keep his balance as he did so, to what he believed to be about her height, and continued to ask in an extra creepy voice, which prompted her into reminding her about the Eraser who had wanted in her pants. And she really didn't want to go down that path with Iggy, especially after that freaky eye thing this morning. Ignoring that little, fact she chose to listen to what the mentally disturbing boy had to say.

"Hand over the paper, please?" His voice teetered on the edge of breaking, and she could already see the great strain in his tensed frame, that he was using all of his self control to not just pounce her and wrestle her for the piece of paper.

She shook her head. "Nup. Not 'til you tell me what you got a gun!"

"A what?"

"A gun! You know, it goes 'chic, chic, boom'?"

"'Cause I need it," he snipped, and leaning forward, feeling around in front of him, no doubt trying to locate Melody.

"Nuh-uh." Iggy swung his head around, the motion causing him to fall on all fours. '_How did she manage to get behind me?_' he wondered, while rotating around to face the direction was she was now supposedly in.

"You got a gun, and I want to know why!" She maneuvered out of the way of Iggy's searching fingers, and managed to actually stand on one as she leapt away.

"Ow, son of a b-," he cussed, before turning his frustration onto the culprit. "Look, give it here, now." All softness was gone from his voice, leaving him with a steel tone that really chilled her to the bone.

First he sounded like an Eraser and now a scientist. Like the scientist that had – she blocked the memory and backed away from him, not bothering to dodge out of his way again. Adrenaline wasn't coursing through her system, like it usually would in a situation like this, as her brain sensed danger and told her to get away. All the brainwashing at the School, it came back in full force.

"Fine, here," she chucked the piece of paper in his direction. But he kept coming forward, the piece of paper floating right by his ear, audible stirring the air molecules loud enough, that he would have been able to catch it.

"Don't come any closer," she begged, pushed right up against the wall, and sliding down it slowly, curling up into a little ball, as Iggy, even on all fours and hunched over as much as possible, trying not to intimidate her, he was still scarily big.

He was only about to metres away from her when he stopped. He also happened to ask her the most random and out of character thing she had heard from him, all day.

"Will you help me?"

She was confused…some would say, that her child like mind couldn't keep up with his mood swings, but it was more like the earlier theory about drugs in the family. Iggy was obviously coming off anti-depressants or something to be making him act this cuckoo.

Melody, gave him a classic five-year-old answer. Just to be on the safe side, for then.

"Wha?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up. Having his balance instantly he walked around to the other side of the desk and put his hand under the leg space. Looking like he was feel along the wood, until her acute ears heard the clicking of something. Had he just pressed a button?

Curiosity, as it overcame the instinctual desire to flee, made her lean forward, and take a peak from under the desk, where there was actually a, lever?

But as Iggy 'pulled' that lever, something strange did happen. The wall behind his desk started sliding to the side like it was revealing some kind of secret passageway, but it was actually another wall. It be justified that Melody had a 'what the hell?' expression all over her face. She shook her head to get over the shock, but it was little harder to scrape her detached jaw of the floor. She shook her head again, as she got closer to it, all concerns about the gun and Iggy on crack, gone for now, just willing to add it to the ever growing list of weird things that the Flock had been doing since she was gone.

On the wall was a map of USA, with string strung all across the board. The pins, which tacked the strings to the map, also held pictures, many pictures. So where of her, none recent, but he surprisingly had one that looked like it was just taken two years ago. As her eyes traveled across her gaunt face in the picture, wincing in memory of that particular set of black eyes. She kept examining the photo, until her eyes spotted the logo at the bottom of the piece of glossy paper. In bright bold letters was the name, 'ITEX'.

Her eyes widened in horror. Coming out of the dark, she could see the board more clearly; also have her worst nightmare come true. All around the board was newspaper clippings, photos, things in satchels, napkins with writing on them, and string everywhere. It was the kind of thing that a stalker usually has in the movies; then from the looks of it, it wouldn't be to far fetched to say Iggy was stalking Max.

But she knew better. The gun. All of this?

The damn fool was trying to track her!

She growled quietly to herself, as she walked right up to the board to see what he had actually managed to get on her. She had to admit that he was thorough in tracking her over the years, but what she did not like was the notes. Notes written in surreptitiously neat handwriting were details about fights with Erasers, and about what he had gained from each one. She really didn't like where any of it was going.

She could tell from the white string, that it was tracking sightings of Erasers. Black tracked the involvement of Itex over the years. Finally red, the one string that didn't jump from place to place, and judging from where the last pin on the map was tracking her location. Not sure, she figured she had nothing to lose asking about it.

"Hey Iggy, what's the black string mean?"

"Hm?" He looked up from a piece of paper that he had been running his fingers across, and scowling about what he read.

She rolled her eyes and repeated the question. "What's the-"

"I heard you the first time," he cut her off.

"Well?" she prompted.

He sighed, and stepped around stacks of paper that were filed all around his office, or where he thought they still were. So he stumbled for a while, coming good enough to make his way to stand beside me. His sheer height having a greater effect on her than she would have liked. But could anybody really blame her, the boy/giant was the same size as a fully erect adult Eraser.

While wondering if he got altitude sickness from being so tall, Iggy, came good on his request from earlier.

"Will you help me?"

She looked up and was meant with imploring eyes. How could she resis-. Oh yes, thing were so screwed up right then, she didn't even want to touch the issue with a ten foot pole. She was the one who was meant to do the eyes and fall for them. It just wasn't cool that he could reverse it back onto her.

Grumbling about it, she acquiesced.

"What with?"

Thus, a bargain was struck. The girl and the man, started on an epic quest, to bring peace to the world and a whole other bunch of mushy seasonal crap.

It was actually something much simpler. Iggy had asked her to point out the most recent location of the School, she was aware of Max being in (oh, it had never been more tempting to stamp on his feet, and tell him she right under his nose and then proceed to scold him about breaking his promise not to look for her. But, no. She had to follow the damn rules).

So just as she was about to point to Arkansas, as the latest location of the school his phone rang. Iggy growled and pulled the shiny device out from his pocket. He glanced at the little number on the screen and rolled his eyes.

"Speak of the devil," he murmured, before flipping it open and demanding harshly, "What have you got for me, George?"

A few seconds passed, and Iggy let out a stream of profanities, slammed the lid of his phone shut and ran to a little closet I had failed to notice.

I was a little disappointed when he didn't come out dress in tights and a speedo, or draped in the other typical superhero outfit stuff. This could have been possible. Chef, PI (yes, she found it better to call him that, than 'Avenger')? What would a little superhero work on the side hurt?

No. Her luck had never been that great. He had shoved something into his pocket and strode across the room, ignoring her questions all the way.

"What are you doing?"

"Whoz' George?"

Reaching over to the wrack her grabbed his gun, strapping it to his pants, not even bothering to put it through the loops, and then reaching up higher to grab a stereotypical PI trench coat. _'Only thing that he's missing is the hat,'_ she mused calmly to herself as she continued to watch Iggy packing up his office and walking out the door. She made to follow him but just as she was about to step down the first step, he suddenly spun around. Putting a hand on her forehead, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Where do you think you're going?

"With you."

"Let me think about that," Iggy pretended to be thoughtfully stroking a fake goatee, before scrunching up his features and growling out, "No!"

"Bu-."

"Can it. Sit. Stay. Whatever. It's too dangerous." With that he slammed the door in her face. The door which had a security system just as fancy as the one back at the restaurant, if not even more elaborate, if that was even possible.

But since, when did a little thing such as 'security' ever stop her from going somewhere?

Cue: Creepy looking smile on an seemingly innocent child.

Answer to that question, ladies and gentlemen?

Never.

**Iggy (Third Person) POV**

**Time: 1: 30 pm**

**Date: 17th of December 2015**

"Okay, I am, why are you looking at me like that?"

She gasped. How did he know that she was glaring – wait. It was Iggy. Probably just his old 'Max-is-going-to-kill-me-for-blowing-up-insert-object-name-here' senses playing up.

"We," she corrected him, having no idea where this 'I' nonsense was coming from.

Iggy looked confused for a bit, but he soon caught on to her implication.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." He shook his head repeatedly, eyes comically wide with terror at… "No way am I taking a kid, Max's little sister, into potential combat with Erasers. She would kill me! Mind- read me to death or something." Angel? He was afraid of Angel?! Well. You learn something new about once little innocent girls, who were your babies that you loved and cherished, everyday.

But seriously, mind read him to death? Iggy really behind the eight ball with giving thing funny nicknames. Well, that was the final sign then, her teachings had truly been forgotten then. So, she would just have to re-educate him, in the ways of 'Sarcasm'. And what better opportunity than fighting Erasers? Of course, she didn't use that demented logic on him. 'Cause she did actually want to tag along and all.

If she wanted to convince Iggy to let her come along, while checking up on a violent group of Erasers that were staring a broad way show. The greatest danger? If the Erasers were in tutus than it was going to be rather questionable as to where they stashed their weapons…pssh. Nothing to worry about. Over the years, the scientists had also begun to add Avian DNA into the Erasers potent mix of Wolf DNA already. Because the White Coats had somehow managed to conclude that the most ferocious DNA mix would be of a Chicken and a wolf. Yeah, and Fang has the DNA of a fluffy bunny.

"I'm going," she told him again, not caring about the impatient look he was shooting her way, but speeding up with opening the door and all, because of a misty glint she saw in his eyes.

He bit the inside of his cheek. Deciding instead to fight fire with fire.

"No you're," he reached over her and pulled out something shiny from his pockets, "not."

With that, he had successfully managed to handcuff a child to the door of their taxi that was hiding in the shadows of some massive theatre, called Broadway or something. When she had first seen it, she hadn't been that impressed. She had seen way more impressive buildings in the very slum of the city, where they had gone earlier, so that Iggy could confirm the sighting, to be one hundred percent accurate, because in his words, "I can't afford any stuff ups".

Boy, oh, boy. Did she ever feel sorry for George. Iggy had pulled that mystic eye crap stuff again and had the guy literally kissing his feet and the ground he had walked on. She didn't know who was more traumatized afterwards: Her or George.

Iggy had also turned the freaky eye on the cab driver, and instead hypnotized the poor man. Giving him fifty bucks and told him to come back in a couple of hours, to reclaim his cab, and he was not to remember ever seeing the man or the child.

After Iggy had handcuffed her, she had waited until he was out of the car and well on his way, crossing the hectic street, before she preformed her magic trick.

A few minutes later, she was streaking across the street after Iggy, dodging cars and running into an alleyway that ran along side the building. She paused as she came to the entrance. Closing her eyes, she concentrated everything she had in her horribly under-developed hearing.

"_So, what's with the tutu's?"_

Her eyes snapped open. There to the right. Iggy's sarcastic drawl, a he taunted an Eraser in a…tutu?

She but her tongue to make herself focus. With her attention back on track, she ran over to the corner, pressing her back up against the wall and pausing just at the junction. She caught her breath and exhaled slowly. Gaining some confidence, she peeked her head around the corner, so that she got a good layout.

From what she could see, this corner turned into a dead end and held a backstage door for theatre. The corner itself turned into a dead end, but she wasn't really to worried about that right then, when she heard the gun shot.

"Iggy!" she shouted, coming around the corner and walking further into the pocket alley, trying not to let the strange shaped shadows get the best of her over-active imagination.

"Iggy!"

"Iggy!"

"Eeggehhh," an Eraser mimicked her, snarling it's fowl breath that almost looked green. It was latching onto the brick wall, with it's razor sharp claws and was getting ready to drop down onto her, when she felt herself being shoved to the floor for the…oh, she had lost count of how many times.

Following that was the echoing of a loud gunshot, and the loud thud of a dead Eraser hitting the ground beside her. Rolling around one hundred and eighty degrees, the stinky corpse came into sight and she could clearly see the crimson pool of blood headed for her direction.

Not thinking much of it, she brought a hand up to peg her nose, and start breathing through her mouth, being forced to do a horrid impression of Darth Vader (where in that instance, she really hoped that the Eraser wasn't her father…).

"This is yucky," she complained, titling her head upwards, expecting to see Iggy, but all she saw was another unevolved furry mug, that desperately should be getting some waxing coupons for Christmas.

"Oh shit," she slipped, as she was yanked up by her neck, which the Eraser had wrapped its festy paw around. Then it just had to hold her close, almost like it was trying to hug her and it would have been that, if not for it's claws sinking into her skin and managed to draw blood from her.

She squirmed and trigged to get out of it's grip, hell she tried to bit it, but just ended up with a mouth full of fur. "Pleh," she coughed it off and growled at the Eraser, "take a shower furball!"

The Eraser didn't take to kindly to her suggestion, tightening its grip on her throat, so that she was precariously close to choking.

"Stay Back." She looked around, with the limited range of vision, which she was blessed to have.

It was Iggy! And he had a gun. Joy.

"Put her down!" he clicked off the safety, and pointed the gun at…her?

The Eraser clenched it's hand, intentionally choking her, just as Iggy…

* * *

**A/N:**_for Christmas I am going to ask to make it over 200 reviews. Even thought I personally don't think that this chapter deserves anything. Completely yuck. Any way, hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year; just take it easy on the Eggnog. Next chapter comes the ice skating, and a few more normal Iggy antics…and the finishing piece, the Director's POV on the whole mess that Max is currently in…maybe a few questions will be answered._

_Stay tuned. Further Note: Mid-section is rather rushed, sorry if it draws away from any quality of the fan fiction. And sorry for the cliffie._

_BIG BTW, I desperately need a beta, one that is a member of fan fiction and is reliable and can put up with my whining._


	15. Author Note 4

No, do not review this. Just a notice that I am going to be re-writing this thing from the start. And hopefully continue on from there.


End file.
